Solitary Love
by LEIDEE D
Summary: Callie Torres is a quiet, hard woman who does her job well at Grace County Prison. As one of the best prison guards in the facility, she takes her work seriously. However, when a hot new inmate arrives, her focus and her heart are thrown off course.
1. Chapter 1

**KNOW THIS-** The following is not a stolen story. It was written by me, Lady D. Originally, it was a Xena fan fiction, but I decided to change it to a Callie and Arizona story. I hope you guys will enjoy it either way. I thought it would be fun to put it out there. So, let me know what you think of the first chapter. If all goes well, I will post the rest very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

High gusts of wind blow clouds of dust through the courtyard of Grace County Prison. The sun is beating down waves of heat upon the hundreds of orange uniforms worn by the prisoners. Calloused hands grip the wired fence that blocks off dozens of women fixing their gaze on the dirt road miles away; hunger and anticipation burn in their eyes. Prison guard, Callie Torres, knew that look all too well. Working at the facility for over five years now, she knew that fresh meat was arriving. The bus carrying new prisoners was scheduled to arrive soon.

A bead of sweat began to run down Callie's temple. She removed her black cap, wiped the sweat off with her forearm and placed the cap back on her head. Her long dark hair was up in a ponytail and she wore dark reflective shades that hid intimidating brown eyes. The 32-year old guard hated the outside shifts in the peak of July heat. She was thankful that the light brown top of her required uniform was short sleeved and she didn't mind the black slacks either. The high temperatures were too much to bear sometimes, but she had a job to do and she made sure to do it well.

Something caught her eye in the distance on the dirt road. The grungy white prison bus was finally making an appearance. The women behind the barbed wire fence were practically climbing on top of each other waiting for the bus to arrive.

Callie shifted her gaze from the approaching vehicle to Alex Karev, another prison guard, who was coming her way. Karev was of average height, muscular, and rough around the edges. He had a permanent scar on his face that ran from his upper lip to the bottom on the right side. Karev received the injury during a prison incident two years earlier. An inmate had made a knife-like weapon attempting to escape and Karev got caught in the mess of things. He nodded to Callie as he came and stood beside her.

"How many are coming in today?" he asked, his voice strident and deep.

"Five," Callie replied.

The large white bus pulled in through the main gate and came to a stop right beside Callie and Karev. The women behind the wired fence began to hoot and holler loud obscenities as the bus door swung open. An officer stepped off the bus first and was soon followed by the new fab five.

Callie watched from a few feet away as the women filed out of the bus. They stood in a line side by side, each with another prisoner handcuffed to their wrist. Karev paced down the line in front of the new arrivals and began to bark his usual welcoming to the women's prison. Well, not exactly a welcoming, more like rules of do's and don'ts.

She began to scan the face of each woman, going down the row one by one with her eyes. All of them had the same look. Expressions of uncertainty, regret or how the hell did I wind up here? Except for one. The last one down the row. She was a blonde with shoulder length hair. Judging by the muscles in her arms, exposed by her gray tank top, the girl definitely worked out. Callie assumed that her legs were just as defined but she couldn't tell with baggy cargo pants.

The blonde glanced at the loud prison guard with a defiant smirk and then lightly kicked the dirt below her booted feet. Callie tore her eyes away and walked over to the entryway of where the new arrivals would be headed.

"Okay, ladies! Let's move! Follow me!" Karev began to lead the five prisoners past the fence that restrained the rowdy women of Grace County Prison. The fence shook and rattled as the prisoners banged trying to get the newbies' attention.

Callie stood tall by the entryway into the building as the women filed past her. Handcuffed chains lightly clinked together as they went by. The blonde was the last. Her eyes flickered up to meet Callie's concealing shades.

Those were the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. As the blonde woman passed, Callie noticed the sexy crooked smile that curved the prisoner's lips. Her stomach actually got butterflies. And were those dimples? It was the first time a prisoner's unabashed look had an effect on her. She shook it off quickly and proceeded to follow the line, guarding the rear. And what a nice rear it was. Callie couldn't help but let her eyes drop to the blonde's ass every once and a while. Those cargo pants fit her well.

They walked down a darkened narrow hallway made of solid brick, colored an odd gray pigment. The tiled floor covered in black scuff marks squeaked beneath rubber soles. Karev led the women into a large room, which was just as cold feeling as the hallway. Callie remained by the doorway.

Cristina Yang, a fellow officer and friend, sat at a long table in the center of the room. She was in charge of fingerprinting. "Alright, ladies step right up, don't be shy," she smirked.

All five prisoners had their fingers dabbed in black ink and were soon moved into a room further back. Karev stayed near the door and closed it after the blonde went in last. The prisoners would soon be greeted by three female officers who would be performing the infamous cavity search.

An hour later, the new prisoners were sent to the showers, handed their very own orange getup, and then led to their cells by Callie. She unlocked the steel bar jail cell and slid the door open for her last prisoner. The blonde stepped past Callie, not acknowledging her at all. The earlier look of interest gone. She closed the cell door as the prisoner hopped onto the top bunk of her new bed. The blonde was in the small quarters alone… for now. She would have a cellmate soon enough. Callie gave the blonde one last glance before locking the door and walking away.

The next morning, Callie was on post in the large courtyard watching the inmates as they enjoyed their outside recreation time. Some played basketball, others lounged on tables and benches, and a few just walked around. She scanned the scenery and soon her eyes caught a glimpse of blonde hair across the courtyard. Callie looked as the blonde lounged on a bench, watching the various activities around her. Callie made sure to keep an eye on the blonde because she was the perfect prey for some of the horny women in this facility. She was not sure why, but a part of her felt a bit protective of this woman.

As if on cue, three women approached the blonde and stood around her, blocking any chance for an escape. The three women were Joanne, Sadie, and the one in the middle was Erica, the leader of the small gang. Everyone on the prison grounds was afraid of them and made sure to give them whatever they wanted, when they wanted it. As soon as Erica laid eyes on the small blonde, she knew she had to have her.

Callie immediately reached for her radio and headed in their direction. "This is Callie. I'm going to need assistance at the southeast end of the courtyard."

"Hi, cutie. What's yur name?" Erica reached over and began to softly brush back the blonde's hair.

The blonde forcefully whacked the woman's hand away. "Don't," she warned, staring down the leader of the gang with her steely blue eyes.

Callie saw the blonde's mouth moving from a distance, but couldn't make out what she was saying. Joanne yanked the blonde off the bench and threw her to the ground. Upon seeing this, Callie quickly turned her walk into a run.

"Yo! There's a fight!" an inmate yelled over the courtyard.

Floods of women were now rushing to the scene. An officer blew his whistle and the entire courtyard was in chaos.

The blonde quickly got to her feet and brushed the dirt from her orange pants. She was soon surrounded again. All three women began to shove her back and forth between them.

"I can't wait for you to eat my pussy you little blonde whore," Erica threatened.

Just as Callie was a few yards away, she watched in surprise as the blonde grabbed Sadie's hand and twisted it. The woman squealed in pain before she was slugged in the face with a left hook. Callie stopped in her tracks, eyes widening in surprise.

The blonde ducked a punch headed her way and quickly landed a blow to Joanne's gut and then kneed her in the face. Blood squirted from the woman's nose as she fell to the ground. The blonde whirled on Erica, rage burning in those blue eyes. The crowd of women whooped and hollered in excitement.

Finally, pushing past the herds of women circling the fight, Callie moved in grabbing the blonde around the waist, pulling her away, but not before the blonde delivered a heavy punch to Erica's left eye. Five other officers scrambled to the area to break up the gathering.

"Back! Everyone back!"

"To your cells ladies!" Another officer yelled, baton in hand.

Callie had the feisty blonde pinned to the ground and handcuffed.

"This isn't over, bitch!" Erica yelled as she was hauled in the opposite direction.

With the excitement over, the crowd slowly began to disburse. Callie lifted the woman off the ground and onto her feet. The blonde was breathing heavily as adrenaline still pumped through her veins.

"Let's go," she ordered, pushing the blonde towards the building.

Callie led the prisoner to the warden's office. It was a stingy room with wooden furniture and a large window that overlooked the entire courtyard. Warden Richard Webber sat in his large leather padded chair and turned towards the two women at the door. He wore a gray suit with a matching tie, and a white undershirt.

"Bring her in," he ordered, not even looking up from the documents he was shuffling.

Callie nudged the blonde into the room and the prisoner stood in front of the warden's desk.

Webber looked over the file in front of him. "Let's see… Arizona Robbins is it?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and shifted her weight slightly. She found the wooden floorboards more interesting than the man before her. The warden raised his head. His eyes peering over his black framed reading glasses. He noticed the prisoner was looking back at him with a jaded expression. "I asked you a question. Is your name Robbins or not?" His voice rising.

"Isn't that what the paper says?" Arizona shot back.

Callie slightly raised an eyebrow at the woman's attitude. _She's a little spitfire. _

Webber removed his glasses and leaned back in his chair. "You better watch your tone Ms. Robbins. You're in enough trouble as it is."

Arizona was not affected whatsoever by the warden's comment nor his intimidating stare. He read over the document in his hand. "It says you're in for theft with a deadly weapon and you were transferred from another penitentiary for continuous misconduct and violence with other prisoners. Is history repeating itself?"

"I don't see why it would. I think those bitches got the message," Arizona replied, cheekily sporting her dimples.

Callie felt like smiling at the blonde's words but her lips refused to crack a smile in the warden's presence. Her eyes travelled down the blonde's back and that's when she noticed the prisoner's knuckles. A trickle of blood was oozing from Arizona's left hand.

"Callie," the warden boomed.

She tore her eyes from the injury and stepped further into the office, looking at her superior.

"Take _Ms_. Robbins to solitary confinement. Give her some time to cool off."

With a nod, Callie placed a hand on Arizona's handcuffed wrists and turned her around to walk out of the room. They proceeded down a tiled corridor in silence. Arizona was being led in front with Callie who was keeping a hold on her arm. "You've got a mouth on you. You shouldn't talk to the warden that way."

"What is he gonna do? Lock me up? Oh, wait… I'm already in _prison_," Arizona replied. Callie shook her head at the blonde's smart-ass comment.

They soon arrived at two-double doors that read 'infirmary' on the outside. Callie pushed one of the doors open and guided the blonde to go ahead of her. The large white tiled room was pretty much empty, except for a few patients wandering in wheelchairs and Erica's gang. The three women were further back in the room in beds, obviously on sedatives. Upon seeing the prison guard enter the infirmary, Miranda Bailey, one of the nurses, headed their way. "Callie, what seems to be the problem?"

"Hey, Bailey," she replied, un-cuffing Arizona's wrists. "Can you take a look at her hand?"

"Sure." As soon as Bailey reached out, the blonde took a step back. "I'm fine," Arizona snapped.

Callie rolled her eyes at the blonde's stubbornness. "You're bleeding. Just let the nurse take a look. You need a bandage."

Feeling the stinging sensation in her knuckles, Arizona knew she was right. She reluctantly held out her left hand. It was definitely swollen and was bleeding slightly. Bailey looked at it more closely. "This looks pretty bad, but it's not broken. Come with me."

Callie watched from a distance as Bailey tended to the blonde's hand. Would she have done this for any other prisoner? She would like to think so, but it probably was not true. Bloody knuckles was not a severe enough injury, but yet here she was, making sure Arizona's hand was bandaged.

Moments later, Bailey returned with her patient. "Good as new."

"Thanks, Bailey."

"Next time give me something more challenging. At least a busted nose," the nurse joked.

Callie smiled lightly. "I'll see what I can do."

As the nurse walked away, she gently handcuffed Arizona's wrists. This time in front so the blonde would be a bit comfortable. Arizona was a bit confused by this entire thing. Why was this prison guard being so kind? When they made it to the solitary holding cell, Callie unlocked the door and ushered the blonde inside. They stood in the center of the small room. The guard stepped in front of the Arizona to unlock the handcuffs.

Arizona stared at Callie as the cuffs were taken off her wrist. She studied the guard's features and instantly thought the Latina woman was more beautiful than she remembered. When Callie looked at her, it was the first time she finally got a good look at Callie's eyes. A lopsided smile graced the blonde's lips.

"Beautiful…" Arizona chimed in a teasing, yet flirty tone.

Callie felt a shiver run down her spin at the blonde's words. No longer feeling comfortable in Arizona's presence, she quickly stepped around the blonde, leaving the room. She heard a soft chuckle sound behind her as she closed the door with a heavy thud. Arizona stirred something inside her she couldn't explain. She wanted to be near her but she was scared of the blonde at the same time.

Later that evening, Callie sat at her kitchen table leisurely drinking a cup of hot tea. She opened the manila folder that was in front of her and began to shift through the papers. She had pulled Arizona's file from the prison's records earlier that morning. The mysterious blonde woman peaked curiosity. She raised an amused eyebrow at the photo before her. Arizona looked at the camera with a menacing glare that said…_I don't give a fuck_.

Arizona Robbins

Age: 29

Born: Los Angeles, CA

As Callie read on, she learned that the feisty blonde started her career as a trouble maker at the ripe age of 15 for pick pocketing. There were five other offenses during her life and all of them involved theft or robbery. She was currently serving two years for a heist gone wrong. Before being transferred to Grace County, Arizona had already served six months of her two year sentence at her previous location.

_Interesting_. Callie shuffled more through the file and found another photo of Arizona at the age of nine or ten. A small smile touched her lips and she shook her head. "Where did you go wrong, kid?" she softly spoke. She studied the image of a young and innocent Arizona and began to wonder what her dreams and ambitions were. No one grows up dreaming of being a criminal. What could have possibly turned this girl?

Looking into those blue eyes of the photograph, she was immediately taken back to her encounter with the prisoner. There was something about Arizona that she could not place her finger on. She quickly closed the file and took one last sip of her beverage. Callie stood from the table and stretched her tired body. She headed to the back of her two bedroom home and climbed into bed.

It had been three years since the prison guard had been in a steady relationship and Callie hated being alone. She was the monogamous type and walking in on her girlfriend with another woman broke her heart. Ever since then, she made sure to keep her mind on her work. This meant taking double shifts and completely throwing away any chance of a social life. But lately she had been longing for a companion. Callie pulled the blankets up to her chin and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. What awesome reviews and story alerts I have been receiving from all of you. Well, I guess you want more so here you go! Thanks and happy reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Over the next couple months, Callie did not see much of the mysterious blonde. Occasionally, she would spot her in the cafeteria, in the workout area lifting weights, or playing cards with a few of the other women in the courtyard. Whenever she did catch a glimpse of Arizona her heart would flutter with a small thrill. Despite how puzzling this reaction to just the sight of the blonde was she chose to ignore it.

Arizona was holding her own in the prison. From day one, after witnessing 'the fight,' every woman in the facility knew not to fuck with her. In fact, some of the women came to respect her and wanted to become an allie.

From a distance, Callie studied the blonde. Arizona began to deal cards to the small group of women sitting at her table when she felt those eyes on her again. When she glanced across the courtyard, sure enough, brown eyes were looking straight into hers. Arizona couldn't help but raise a playful brow, causing Callie to quickly turn away. The blonde smiled to herself and continued her game. She would often catch the Latina prison guard with the dark brown eyes watching her every now and then.

Callie scolded herself for being caught, again. She did not know why the blonde interested her so. She was just another prisoner... another prisoner with beautiful blue eyes and a body she often dreamt of caressing at night.

The next evening, Callie had the graveyard shift. It was about 2 am as she walked the line down the row of caged rooms, glancing into each one. Most of the women were sleeping and the usually loud cellblock in the daytime was eerily quiet. As she neared the cell where Arizona was being held, she heard what sounded like soft moans. When she finally peeped inside the small cell where the noise was coming from her eyes widened. Arizona was sitting on the lower bunk with her back against the brick wall. Legs open, head back in ecstasy as her fingers slowly plunged in and out of her core.

Callie licked her dry lips as she helplessly stared at the sight before her. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe… she could only stare. Suddenly, blue eyes locked on her and Callie was startled. A mischievous gleam came across the blonde's eyes and she pushed her fingers even deeper between her legs. Callie swallowed nervously as Arizona began to pump her hips and moan in pleasure. She could not tear her eyes away and her womanhood throbbed in sympathy. Arizona was looking right at her. Pleasure was building… and building in those dark blue eyes. The blonde suddenly shut her eyes tightly, threw her head back and let out a massive moan as her body began to shake uncontrollably. Callie watched in fascination. It was hot, it was nasty, it was… beautiful. Callie shook her head and quickly shuffled away from the cell. She was definitely in need of a cold shower.

Coming back down to earth, Arizona opened her eyes once more and looked towards the cell bars. She was slightly disappointed to see that Callie was no longer there. Arizona scowled and pulled out of herself. She drew her legs up on her bunk and began to slide on her rumpled orange pants. She liked having the prison guard watch her as she pleasured herself. It started as a game, but seeing the Latina beauty only made her come harder and faster. Arizona finished tying the string that held her pants up and laid back onto her pillow with a sigh. Her eyes wandered over to where Callie had been standing. Since day one, the prison guard had interested Arizona. She did not know what it was, but she was definitely attracted.

She turned onto her side and looked at the small calendar hanging on the wall. _Only fifteen months to go. _The blonde curled herself up and tried to get some sleep.

The next afternoon, Callie stood her post by the steel door that led outside to the courtyard. A single-file line of prisoners began to trudge past her for their so called, "recess" of the day. She kept watch of each woman as they passed her. Suddenly, her heart fluttered. A few prisoners back, the blonde was heading her way. Callie swallowed the nervous lump in her throat as images of the blonde's sexual exploration flooded her thoughts. She straightened her stance and was glad she had on her dark shades to conceal her wandering eyes. When she noticed the sexy curl of a smile on the blonde lips, dimples slightly present, Callie knew Arizona had spotted her.

"You enjoy the show last night beautiful?" Arizona purred as she walked by the prison guard.

Callie was taken aback by the flirtatious comment and felt a blush begin to swell up her cheeks. Sure other prisoners have spoken worse things, but she had never had this sort of reaction. She watched the blonde confidently strut to the exercise equipment and pick a set of dumbbells that suited her.

Arizona's long hair was up in a ponytail today. She had noticed months ago how cute the blonde's features were. The lively blue eyes, her cute nose, and those dimples… those were the cutest things ever. Callie was so engrossed in watching the blonde woman, she did not hear Karev calling to her.

"Callie!" Karev yelled.

"Huh?" Callie whipped around and saw Karev motioning for her to come over near the track and field. She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and walked towards the other prison guard. Callie stood next to the man, crossed her arms, and looked over the courtyard. "What's up?"

"I think I should be asking you that question," Karev replied.

Callie frowned at the tone in her colleague's voice and turned towards him. "Meaning?"

Karev nodded his head towards the exercise area. "That."

Brown eyes wandered over to where Karev was referring and her gaze landed directly on Arizona. The blonde's face was in concentration as she worked on her biceps. "What?"

"Callie, I see how you look at her. Just be careful, okay."

Before she could reply, Karev was already walking away from her. Callie tsked between her teeth. Nothing was going to happen between her and the blonde. She wouldn't let anything happen. That was ridiculous.

One late afternoon, Callie was lounging in the prison break room with Mark Sloan, a fellow guard. She took a drag of her cigarette and blew out a satisfied puff. Mark raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you were quitting."

"I am quitting… just not today."

Callie considered Mark a good friend. They went through training together and hit it off right away.

"I know you, Callie. You only smoke if something is eating at you."

"There's nothing eating at me."

"Sure there isn't…" Mark leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. "Who is she?"

Callie furrowed her brows. "Mark… there's no one."

"_Torres report to the kitchens." _A voice announced over her walkie talkie.

"The kitchens?" she questioned in curiosity. She brought the device to her lips. "This is Torres. I'll be right there."

She stood from her seat and Mark looked at her with a hint of a smile. "I'll find out eventually, Calliope."

"Urgh, I told you not to call me that. And there's nothing to find out," she hissed, before stubbing her cigarette in the ashtray on the table. "I don't know about you, but I have work to do."

"Yeah, yeah." Mark sighed, waving her off.

As Callie made her way down the corridor to the double doors of the kitchen, she saw Cristina standing there waiting for her. "What's going on?"

"One of these crazy girls started a food fight in the cafeteria. Food was every fucking where. The warden put her on pots and pans duty. She's in there now."

"And I'm here because?"

"You've been assigned to keep an eye on her in case the little bitch tries to pull something."

Callie gave a tight lipped smile and peeked through the small window in the kitchen door. To her utter shock, she spotted Arizona, sitting on the kitchen counter. She was leaning back on her hands, leisurely kicking her feet against the counter under her heels.

Callie's heart rate sped up and she cleared her throat, looking away from the door. "Um, I… I don't want to waste my time with this. Isn't there anywhere else I can be assigned?"

"Why? Is there a problem, Callie? You can't handle a little blonde?" Cristina smirked.

Callie frowned, slightly pissed by the remark. Cristina always loved to get a rise out of her. Refusing to let the comment bother her, she held her head high. "Fine, I'll watch her." Without another word she pushed through the swinging double doors.

Arizona raised her head and Callie was instantly pinned by those beautiful blue eyes. As soon as they made eye contact, all of her confidence shattered to pieces. A dimpled smile instantly spread over the blonde's face.

"Beautiful…" Arizona spoke, allowing the words to roll off her tongue. "Were you sent to keep an eye on me?"

Callie swallowed and folded her hands behind her back. She took a strong stance and refused to allow her eyes to make contact with the blonde's.

"You're ignoring me now?" The blonde gave an amused chuckle and hopped off the counter. She leaned a hip against the counter and smiled at Callie. "That's good. I like the quiet ones. You may put off that you're all big and tough, but I can tell you're a softy."

Callie stood still, not responding to the woman's comment. When the blonde turned away from her she finally had a chance to release the breath she had been holding.

Arizona reached her hands into the warm dishwater and grasped a large black pot. Despite the fact that she was enjoying the presence of the beautiful prison guard, she was pissed off. She did not even start the fight. It began when one of Erica's gang members tripped her in the lunchroom. The last thing she remembered was diving across the table and tackling her culprit to the ground. The rest of her actions were lost in a rage of fury. When she was finally being pulled off her bloody opponent, food was all over the cafeteria. Her fellow inmates had decided to throw their food around the lunchroom to add to the chaos. Now, here she was, scrubbing a filthy pot with the hot ass guard keeping her watch. How could she get her to come closer?

Callie used all her will power not to check out the woman just twenty feet away from her, but she was quickly losing the battle. Her eyes raked over the blonde's behind, then up the small of her back, then to her beautiful strands of blonde hair which was down today.

"Ow! Fuck!"

The spell was broken when Callie heard Arizona's voice shatter the silence. She rushed over to the blonde's side. "What happened?"

Arizona was tightly grasping one of her hands. "I cut myself," The blonde explained, turning to the guard.

Callie took Arizona's hands in hers, examining the woman's hand closely. No blood. Just wet fingers. "I don't see anything…" She slowly raised her eyes to meet mischievous blue ones. "You're not hurt," Callie said in realization.

Arizona smiled softly and her eyes seductively lingered over Callie's face. "Do you wanna hurt me?"

_If you want me to. _Callie shook away her thoughts and took a step back. The blonde was only playing with her. It was a ploy to bring her closer.

"You're so jumpy around me, beautiful." Arizona took a step closer. "If I didn't know any better. I'd say you had a crush on me."

Callie backed up further and her butt connected against the counter behind her. She couldn't stop herself from blushing and she knew Arizona could tell. The blonde was close now. So close Callie could feel her body heat. Arizona slowly placed a hand on either side of Callie's body and leaned in close. "You're very cute," the blonde husked.

Callie could hear heart beating in her ears and her breathing became ragged. She swallowed nervously and looked into the blue eyes boring into her soul.

"I saw you watching me the other night… you know… when I came…" the blonde whispered. Callie felt as though she would pass out when she felt a hint of Arizona's breath brush against her lips. "I wanted it to be you… your fingers… your tongue… deep inside me…" Arizona pushed her body into Callie's causing the guard stifle a moan. Her body shivered at the contact.

Callie searched Arizona's eyes and all she saw was pure lust. Why was she letting this woman get so close? Why wasn't she pushing her away? Callie didn't have an answer for any of those questions. All she knew was, this woman felt good. That perfect body she had been drooling over for months was now rubbing against her.

"That's what you want... I can tell…" Arizona breathed, inches from Callie's lips. "You want me…"

Callie roughly pulled the younger woman to her and their lips met in a lustful kiss. Both women hummed in pleasure at the contact. They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled each other close. Both women maneuvered their heads left and right, deepening the kiss further. Callie felt the blonde's tongue begging for entrance and she opened her mouth in acceptance. She moaned as her tongue wrestled seductively with Arizona's. Her hands moved down and cupped the blonde's ass, causing the smaller woman to growl with excitement.

Callie's body was literally on fire. She wanted to devour this woman. She wanted to fuck her. Kissing the blonde with undying fervor, Callie quickly maneuvered their bodies around and lifted Arizona onto the counter. Arizona pulled the prison guard closer and wrapped her legs around Callie's body. She broke the heated kiss and began to trail anxious kisses down Callie's neck. The prison guard gasped as the blonde sucked on her pulse point and cupped the front of her pants.

CURRRCHHHUTT! "_Torres_."

Callie quickly pulled away from her temptation as a voice boomed over the walkie talkie. Her hands fumbled to grasp the radio on her waist because they were shaking so badly. "This is Torres, go ahead," she breathed heavily.

Callie's eyes found Arizona's and a smile spread across the blonde's face. Callie was so hypnotized by the blonde's heated stare, she missed the message given over the walkie talkie.

"Um, I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" Callie asked into the radio. Arizona chuckled lightly at the guard's behavior.

"_I_ _said… take the prisoner to solitary confinement when she's done in the kitchen._"

"Copy that." Callie latched her radio back to her belt and shyly looked at Arizona. "Um…"

Yet again, she was at a loss for words when the blonde smiled at her. "Oh, God..." she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. _Does she have any idea what she's doing to me? By the look on her face… I think she does._

"Should I get back to work?" Arizona gave a dimpled grin.

Callie cleared her throat. "Yes, um, yeah. I think that would… yeah…" she sputtered. Arizona chuckled and turned back to the sink. "I'm just going to wait by the door until you're finished." _That would be safer._

An hour or so later, Callie was unlocking the door to one of the solitary cells. She guided the handcuffed blonde into the room. Standing behind the prisoner, she unlocked the cuffs, freeing Arizona's hands. Before the blonde could turn around, Callie was already outside the room, closing the door. She knew if she caught one glimpse of those blue eyes she would be lost. So, she did what was logical… run.

Hours later, in the late evening, Callie stood in one of the high towers keeping watch over the expansion of the prison. It was a cool night and Callie often enjoyed the solitude of this high space, but not tonight. As hard as she tried to concentrate, only one thing was on her mind and it had blonde hair. She could still feel Arizona's lips against hers. Those soft pink lips. That firm body.

It finally became too much to bare… as if in a hazy dreamscape, Callie found herself leaving her post and winding up in solitary. She stood in front of the room where the small blonde was being held. She heard the bolts of the locks clanking open and she felt herself stepping inside with her back to the room and closing the door. Callie let out a breath and slowly turned around meeting curious blue eyes. Arizona was leaning her back against the gray wall. One leg bent up to her chest and the other dangling off the bed.

Callie stared at the prisoner and stood frozen in place. "I don't know what I'm doing here," she spoke helplessly.

Keeping her eyes locked with vulnerable brown, Arizona slowly stood from the bed. Callie's palms were sweating as the blonde stared her down. The prisoner slowly crossed the room and stood toe to toe with Callie.

"I think I know," Arizona whispered softly. She reached towards the prison guard's waist and began to unbuckle her black work belt. Callie did nothing to stop her. She only watched as the blonde stripped away her belt and tossed it to the ground with a thud. Blue eyes lifted and met her gaze. Callie could not get over how beautiful this woman was. Arizona gently grasped Callie's hand and the guard's heart leapt as she was led to the small bed. When they finally reach it, Arizona pushed on Callie's shoulder to sit down and Callie did so. The blonde now stood before her.

Keeping her gaze on beautiful brown eyes, Arizona reached for the hem of her top and quickly yanked it off her body. Callie sucked in a breath as the most perfect breasts she had ever seen were now before her. The blonde suddenly hopped onto her lap, straddling her hips and before she could react, Arizona's lips covered her own. They both groaned at the contact of their bodies touching.

The guard's hands stroked up and down the plains of the blonde's back as she pulled her closer. Arizona dug her hands in Callie's dark hair and buried her tongue further into the guard's mouth. She groaned and pushed forward, making Callie fall back onto the bed. Callie moaned in pleasure as the blonde's firm body rubbed against her seductively. It was better than she had imagined. Arizona's hips ground against her pelvis rhythmically and she grabbed the blonde's ass, guiding the other woman harder against her.

A pleasurable moan escaped the blonde's lips making Callie smile inside. Arizona broke the heated kiss and quickly latched her mouth on Callie's neck. The guard closed her eyes as Arizona's hot mouth sucked on her pulsing spot. Her hands buried into the blonde's hair, massaging Arizona's scalp.

Arizona suddenly sat up and began to unbutton Callie's shirt. "I know what you want," the blonde husked.

Callie's chest heaved up and down as she looked into the blonde's eyes. Those blue eyes were animalistic… dangerous… and Callie liked it. The blonde pushed open the guard's shirt and immediately began to kiss and suck the Latina's breasts. Callie gasped as Arizona roughly pushed her bra upward, exposing her rock hard nipples.

Callie moaned as a moist mouth encircled her nipple. "Oh, fuck…"

Arizona mumbled her enjoyment and gave both breasts equal attention. She moved her kisses down Callie's abdomen. Callie involuntarily shivered as the blonde began to unbuckle her pants. Arizona came back up her body and kissed her passionately. She felt Arizona work her hand between their bodies and down the front of her pants.

"Ah!" Callie grunted as the blonde cupped her crotch. It had been so long since she had been touched this way by someone other than herself.

"You like that baby?" Arizona breathed. She positioned Callie's thigh between her legs.

"Yeah…" Callie's breath quickened as Arizona stroked her clit harder and faster in just the right way. Arizona grinded herself into the guard's thigh and she buried her face against Callie's neck. Callie lifted her hips, wanting Arizona's fingers inside her. The blonde got the hint and slipped two fingers into Callie's need. The prison guard jerked forward, moaning loudly.

In unison they worked their hips faster and faster until they both got what they wanted. They both moaned loudly as their bodies shivered against each other as they came. Arizona slowly pulled out of Callie and rolled off the prison guard, lying beside her. Their heavy breathing filled the room.

Callie felt a since a relief as months of pent up sexual frustration was finally released. After a moment, she finally found the strength to move. "I uh… I better get going," she breathed, sitting up.

Arizona put her hands behind her head and looked at the guard with a smirk. "Well, I certainly can't go anywhere beautiful."

Callie looked down at the blonde and gave an amused smile. "I guess not."

They looked each other for a moment but Arizona broke the gaze, chuckling lightly. "Are you still on duty?"

Callie eased off the small bed and stood up. "Yeah, for another hour." She began to buckle up her pants. "I have to get back to my post."

Arizona watched the prison guard as she crossed the room and picked up her utility belt. "It's been fun."

Callie turned to her and smiled. "Yeah… it has." They both grinned. Callie ducked her head and then looked into the blonde's eyes once more. "Thanks for ah…"

"Anytime… beautiful."

"You can call me Callie."

The blonde only smirked in response. Callie took that as her cue to leave and slipped out of the solitary cell. After locking it behind her, she looked down the corridor left and right, but did not see anyone. The guard let out a heavy breath and began to briskly walk down the hall. _Did that really just happen? _Callie couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she headed back to her post. _Yes, it did. That can't happen again._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, when I originally wrote this story it was shorter. But I've realized I can't leave you all hanging. So, I've decided to go deeper with these characters and give you readers a more in depth story. It's gone from my flipped Xena fic to a full-on original Callie & Arizona story. This of course means updates won't be as quick, but I will do my best! I hope you all will stay with me so we can see where this goes together! Take care and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Ahhh! Oh, yes…" Arizona's head violently jerked backward as she came harder than ever before. Leaning back against the wall, she had one leg hooked over Callie's shoulder as the Latina had her head buried between her legs. The blonde shivered as Callie's tongue continued to plunge in and out of her slowly.

"Stop… stop…" she panted, not able to take the never-ending pleasure.

Brown eyes opened and looked up at her. Callie grinned as she backed away and slowly lowered the blonde's leg to the ground. She wiped off her mouth with her forearm and stood to her feet. Both women smiled lazily, bringing their foreheads together. Arizona leaned in and captured Callie's lips in a deep, lustful kiss.

Callie had sworn to herself that this would never happen again, but she couldn't resist. Next thing she knew she was pulling the blonde into the storage room making out. This was now their fifth or sixth time being together over the past two weeks.

They broke the kiss, remaining face to face. Callie ran her hands up and down the sides of the blonde's waist.

"Mmm… Callie…" Arizona breathed heavily. "You are an animal,"she purred, nipping at Callie's bottom lip.

The guard chuckled lightly. "I think you bring it out of me."

Arizona raised an eyebrow. "I like it."

Callie studied the blonde for a moment, enjoying their closeness. "I like _you_." She whispered, before she could stop herself.

A look of surprise passed over Arizona's features and she remained speechless. Callie immediately regretted what just came from her mouth as Arizona slipped out of her embrace. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

The blonde began to slip on her panties. "No, it's nothing."

"It's obviously something. You're uncomfortable. Is it… a bad thing that I like you?" Callie hesitantly asked.

Pants pulled up, Arizona began to tie the string around her pants. She looked at Callie. "It could be." The blonde nodded towards the door. "Is it clear for me to sneak out?"

Callie shook out of her stupor and walked over to the closed door. Opening it slowly, she poked her head out and saw that the coast was clear. She turned back to the blonde. "You're clear. Just head straight out to the courtyard."

Arizona walked over and stood in front of the tall brunette. "Until next time…"

Callie smiled slightly, trying to conceal her hurt feelings. "Sure."

Arizona studied Callie for a moment. She could tell by the guard's expression that she had created a pretty awkward situation. She stepped forward and lifted Callie's chin. They stared into each other's eyes. Callie saw a softness in those blue eyes she had never seen before and she was instantly lost. Arizona leaned in and she accepted the most incredibly tender kiss that Arizona had ever given her. It was slow, gentle, and… _caring_? Callie instantly closed her eyes and reciprocated the kiss. She was about to pull the blonde closer but Arizona slowly broke the kiss and stepped back. Callie slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a pair of smiling blue. She couldn't help but smile back and then the blonde was gone.

Alone, Callie blew out a breath. "I may be in trouble here," the flustered brunette whispered to herself. This was fun and all, but Callie was beginning to realize she was becoming too attached to this woman.

Callie and Arizona carried on with their secret "sex" affair for another two months. She was addicted to Arizona. No matter how hard she tried to resist, the blonde would always provoke her in some way or another. Whether it be a wink, a smile, or a look of lust, Callie did not stand a chance.

The only danger of this situation was not the possibility of being caught, but more about the uncontrollable feelings that was developing between them. Arizona ran so hot and cold, Callie did not know what to feel or expect from the blonde.

Arizona still thought of that moment when Callie said she liked her. Of course it was nothing she had not heard before, in fact women have actually said they loved her, but if never affected her. But when Callie said those words, it struck a nerve. She felt something and it scared the hell out of her. Since that day, Callie had learned to keep her mouth shut. Arizona was not one for talking. Fucking she could do, but talking and expressing feeling was just not in her nature. The blonde was dwelling over this as she stood alone over piles of dirty clothes in the steaming laundry room.

Suddenly, the blonde was snatched up from behind, a hand covering her mouth. She tried to fight off her attacker as she was dragged to a more secluded area of the laundry room. She was thrown to the hard ground. Arizona quickly whipped her head around to look at her attacker. Erica stood above her with an angry gleam in her eyes. "What's up cutie?" she snarled. Sadie and Joanne came into view as well.

"What the fuck do you want Erica?" Arizona frowned.

The larger blonde looked thoughtful. "Well, before I just wanted to fuck you, but now… I just want to fuck you up!"

Arizona smiled before letting out a hardy chuckle. "Really? You all want another ass kicking?" The blonde climbed to her feet, her smile never leaving her lips. "Alright, who's first?"

Erica grinned and snapped her fingers. Within seconds, two other prisoners stepped into view from around the washing equipment. The smug smile slowly faded from Arizona's face.

"Oh, what's wrong, cutie?" Erica smugly asked. "I just thought I would make this a fair fight."

The blonde noticed that each woman had the same look of menace on their face. Arizona's eyes shifted around the room. There was no escape this time. Arizona took a defensive stance as the five women moved in on her.

The next day, Callie was heading towards Arizona's cell to pay her a little visit during her lunch break. When she arrived however, something was different. The room was empty. No Arizona. Callie's mind immediately began to wander and a stab of fear came over her. _Was she transferred?_ The thought actually hurt to think about. She began to search the premises. She checked the recreation room, the library, the showers, the courtyard, but no luck. She wasn't about to ask any of her co-workers where a specific prisoner was located. It would look too suspicious.

She had one more place to check and if Arizona was not there, then she knew the blonde must have been transferred. Callie took a deep breath before opening the door to the infirmary. The prison guard walked down the row of beds filled with sick or injured inmates. It smelled like a hospital and Callie hated hospitals. It's an eerie smell… medicine and rubber gloves. She neared the end of the row and her eyes widened as she finally found Arizona.

The blonde was lying in a bed with her eyes closed. Callie cringed inside as she saw Arizona's injures. Her left eye was swollen and puffy, her right upper lip was cut and her left hand was casted. The prison guard flinched internally. "Oh, Arizona…" She stepped closer to the bed.

"Callie?" She turned around to see Bailey standing not too far from her. "What brings you down here?"

"Um, well. I heard our little troublemaker received quite the beating. I just wanted to see it for myself," she quickly covered.

Bailey glanced at the unconscious blonde. "Yeah, Erica and her gang finally got her this time."

Anger boiled in the pit of Callie's stomach. "Erica's gang did this?"

Bailey nodded. Callie felt like charging towards Erica's cell and beating the shit out of her. Damn her career, damn what everybody would think… but she knew she couldn't do that. Arizona was hurt and it was killing her inside. She took a breath and shook off her rage. "When will she wake up?"

"It's hard to tell. Her vitals are getting a bit stronger. Maybe a few hours."

The guard nodded and Bailey walked away. Callie looked at the blonde once more. Arizona seemed so helpless, lying in bed, beaten and broken. She wanted so badly to stay by her side and be there when she woke up, but realistically she could not do that.

"I'll see you soon," the guard whispered. She turned and headed out of the infirmary.

As Callie looked over the large cafeteria full of rowdy inmates, she began to think of the last time she had seen the blonde unharmed. Those blue eyes were sparkling. That smile was angelic and she was in high spirits.

_**Two Days Earlier**_

_Callie vigorously pumped her fingers deep within Arizona's need as the blonde's body was slammed against the wall over and over again. Arizona squeezed her eyes shut tightly and dug her nails into Callie's back as she continued to ride the prison guard's hand. Standing up, the prison guard had Arizona pinned against a back wall in the laundry room. _

"_Oh, yes…" the blonde grunted. "Fuck me. Fuck me, Callie… fuck me…"Arizona breathed in Callie's ear. Hearing those words drove the Latina crazy and she pushed her hips harder into the movement to go deeper and faster. "Uh, right there… don't stop…" Arizona breathed, pumping her hips faster._

"_I won't…" Callie whispered, tightly holding the blonde's body against her own tightly. She was thoroughly enjoying how her fingers moved in and out of Arizona's hot center. _

"_Oh, I'm coming…" Arizona gasped._

"_Yes… come for me…" the Latina chanted. Callie stroked her thumb across Arizona's clit as she felt the blonde's walls tighten around her fingers._

_Hearing Callie's husky voice sent Arizona over the edge and soon the blonde's body was a trembling ball of pleasure. Callie held close to the blonde as Arizona came back down from her haze of ecstasy. Holding Arizona made her feel warm inside. Knowing that she could give this woman so much pleasure and receive it in return was the biggest thrill of her life._

"_Oh, God you're so good at that…" Arizona breathed, lifting her cheek off of Callie's shoulder._

_Callie only smiled and leaned in capturing the blonde's lips in a deep kiss. Arizona kissed her back and dug her hands through Callie's dark strands. Callie felt herself drowning in Arizona. When she was this intimate with the blonde, it felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. Arizona broke the kiss and gave Callie a lustful stare. Her hands went for the front of the guard's pants, but Callie stopped her actions._

"_Wait. I want to ask you something…" Callie whispered._

"_What?" Arizona grinned. _

_Callie lowered her eyes and let out a nervous breath. "I… I know you don't like to talk…" the prison guard began._

"_Callie…" Arizona sighed, not wanting this conversation to evolve._

"_No, wait just hear me out. What we've been doing is… hot. Really fucking hot… but I just want to know 'one' thing about you." _

_Immediately, Callie could see Arizona recoiling and she held onto the blonde's hands more firmly. "It doesn't have to be anything deep. Just… anything. Please?"_

_Guarded blue eyes met hopeful brown and Callie held her breath as she saw the gears turning in Arizona's head. After a moment, the blonde slowly slid her hands from Callie's grasp and began to get dressed._

_Slightly hurt, Callie turned her back to the blonde and took a few steps away. Sighing in disappointment, she knew it was a long shot. All she and Arizona ever did was fuck each other's brains out. Callie knew talking was off limits but she could not take it anymore. She wanted to know Arizona as a person, not just physically._

"_Computers."_

_Callie turned her head and looked at the blonde. "What?"_

_Arizona nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and worked on the tie of her orange pants. "I like computers," the blonde said._

_A hint of a smile played on Callie's lips, happy to receive a response to her question and not the usual brush off. "Really… that's…"_

"_Not what you were expecting?" Arizona asked, raising her eyebrows._

_Callie chuckled lightly. "No, but I like knowing that about you."_

_Arizona met Callie's gaze and felt her heart flutter a bit. It was an unusual feeling passing over her. She cleared her throat and tried to brush it off. "Uh, okay…" the blonde said, leaning against the wall folding her arms. "My turn to ask you something."_

"_Um… alright."_

_Arizona slowly smiled, her dimples on full display. "Is Callie short for something?"_

_Callie rolled her eyes and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, God…" she groaned._

"_What?" Arizona chuckled._

"_You could have asked me anything but that."_

_Callie finally removed her hands from her face and looked at the blonde. Arizona was staring back at her, raising an expectant eyebrow._

"_It… it's short for Calliope," the guard spoke softly._

"_Ca-lli-o-pe…" the blonde slowly said, trying the name out on her tongue for the first time._

"_Yeah," Callie replied, looking at the ground. She never liked her full name. When most people heard it for the first time they would either laugh or make fun of her._

_The Latina felt Arizona move in closer to her and her chin was raised to meet blue eyes. The blonde smiled slightly and kissed Callie on the lips. "Well, Calliope… I think we've done enough talking for today." Arizona began to undo Callie's pants. "Don't you?"_

_The prison guard smiled and nodded in agreement before Arizona devoured her lips in a deep kiss._

_**Present Time**_

Callie was snapped out of her thoughts as Karev came and stood next to her. "You seem a bit distracted," he said.

"I'm fine," she replied shortly.

"I heard Robbins got her ass handed to her last night."

Callie's jaw muscles tightened. "Yep."

"I also heard you were down in the infirmary this afternoon."

She finally turned to Karev and gave him a cold look. "What if I was? It's not your business."

"Should it be? What do you care about another prisoner being beat down? It happens all the time."

The problem was she _did _care. She cared too much. She turned away from her co-worker. "Just drop it Karev," Callie spoke defensively.

"Oh, shit, I knew it. You do have a soft spot for her." Callie said nothing. "Geez, Torres. Lord knows I've had my fair share of tail around here, but for Christ's sake… don't make it personal."

He walked away from the ill-tempered guard, allowing her to stew in her own thoughts.

When Callie's shift was over for the day, she headed down to the infirmary. As she approached Arizona's bed, she noticed the blonde was awake. Arizona shifted her eyes and saw Callie approaching her. The prisoner was surprised to see the Latina. Callie came next to the bed and smiled softly. "Hi."

Arizona swallowed and slowly exhaled a shallow breath. "Hey…" she replied, her voice weaker than usual.

"How are you feeling?"

The blonde closed her eyes and winced as she slightly shifted her body. "Like I got my ass kicked." Arizona noticed Callie did not respond to her stab of humor and she looked up. Sincere brown eyes were staring down at her. "Don't look at me like that," the blonde softly spoke.

"Sorry," Callie replied, ducking her head. The prison guard was never any good at hiding her emotions.

Arizona sighed, wincing at the pain. "Look... I've put members of Erica's gang down here over three times. This was bound to happen to me sooner or later."

Callie looked into the blonde's eyes once more. She noticed some of the swelling had gone down around her eye. "How did it happen? You usually kick their asses."

"Recruits. There were more of them this time."

Callie frowned and shook her head. "I wish I had been here to stop them."

Arizona looked into the guard's eyes. "Aw, you really do care about me." The blonde teased.

Callie smirked. She fought back the urge to gently brush back the blonde's hair. "Did the doctor tell you about your injuries?"

"Broken cheekbone, two fractured ribs, a broken thumb, and a split lip."

Callie's eyebrows rose, not realizing the extent of Arizona's injuries. "Are you in any pain?"

"Not really. This prison has top of the line drugs."

Callie chuckled lightly then there was silence. Their eyes met again in silence. "I don't look too hot, huh?" the blonde spoke softly.

"You're beautiful," Callie immediately responded.

Arizona felt her insides turn to mush at the endearment, but she tried to ignore it. "You're a good liar. Can you hand me a mirror?"

"Uh, sure." She looked around and found a small handheld mirror on a tray. She picked it up and handed it to the blonde.

Arizona laid the mirror on her chest face down and blew out a breath. "Okay, let's see the damage." She slowly lifted the mirror and looked at herself.

Callie could have sworn she heard a gasp escape the blonde's lips. The prisoner remained silent as she stared at the mirror. Her expression unreadable. "Arizona?" Callie questioned.

After a moment, the blonde finally spoke. "How can you say I look beautiful?" Arizona spoke without looking up.

Callie furrowed her brows. "Because you are-"

"Stop… just stop," Arizona quipped.

Callie felt like swallowing her tongue. It seemed like she could never say the right thing around this woman.

"You shouldn't be down here. It looks suspicious," Arizona spoke.

"I don't care."

Arizona shook her head and lowered the mirror. "Can you please just leave me alone?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Callie." Cold blue eyes lifted and met the guard's gaze. Callie's heart stung upon hearing Arizona say her name in such a scornful manner. "I don't want you here."

Callie felt like she had been slapped in the face. "What did I do?"

The blonde shook her head slowly. "Please, just don't come back here. Leave."

Callie studied Arizona for a moment. The blonde would not even look at her. Again… there was that hot and cold demeanor. Feeling the strong vibes that her presence was no longer wanted, Callie slowly backed away from the bed.

"If that's what you want." The prison guard turned around, slowly walked down the aisle, and exited the infirmary.

Arizona leaned her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. Silent tears streamed down her face. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she was horrified. She was anything but beautiful. Arizona knew Callie was only trying to be sweet, but the blonde's automatic defense mode kicked in and she just lashed out. As she always did. Arizona was not used to this unconditional warmth. She was not used to anyone caring about her… ever. All her life she has never known a person worthy of her trust… until perhaps now.

"I'll have another."

"Coming right up, ma'am," the bartender in the colorful shirt responded with a smile.

A few days had passed since Arizona had told the prison guard to leave her alone. Though she was trying her best to do as the blonde asked of her, Callie found it extremely hard to stay away from the infirmary. So, she decided it was time for a much needed vacation. Callie had been in Miami, Florida for the past week, trying to drown her sorrows in alcohol and much needed fun. All of these distractions seemed to help during the day, but by night she found herself thinking of Arizona. The woman who told her to leave.

The prison guard now sat at an outside bar, dressed in a tank top, dark blue beach shorts, and sandals, polishing off another drink. It was a nice night. The breeze from the salty water wafted through the air and caressed her dark strands of hair. Couples in casual wear walked by hand in hand and tropical music could be heard in the distance.

The bartender, a young man with tanned skin and defined muscles, placed another drink in front of Callie. "I didn't order another one."

"Compliments from the lady at the end of the bar," he smiled before walking away.

Curious, Callie turned and looked at the end of the bar. There was indeed a woman there. A soft smile played across the red head's ruby lips when the prison guard looked her way. Eye shadow and dark eyeliner seemed to enhance the sexy gleam of her light gray eyes.

Callie nodded politely and lifted her drink in gratitude. As she brought the glass to her lips the mysterious woman made her way over to her. A waft of exotic perfume hit Callie's senses as the redhead took the stool next to her.

"Hi. I'm Addison," the sultry voice stated.

She glanced at her new companion and glumly smiled before looking back down.

"This is usually the part when you say your name," the woman continued. Callie picked up a toothpick and began to poke the olive in her drink, not really taking any interest in the woman next to her. The redhead began to feel uncomfortable. "And I've just made a complete fool out of myself. I'm sorry for bothering you." The woman began to leave.

"Wait," Callie said, finally looking into the woman's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

The woman ducked her eyes and sat back down in her seat. She looked into Callie's friendly brown eyes. "My name is Callie." She held out her hand.

Addison smiled and gently shook the guard's hand. "Callie…" she repeated. "Nice to meet you."

Callie held up her beverage. "Thanks, for the drink."

"My pleasure." Addison studied the Latina for a moment. "So, what's your story, Callie?"

The guard shrugged her shoulders. "Don't really have one."

The redhead nodded. "You just look like you need some cheering up."

Callie looked down at her now empty glass and chuckled lightly, barely cracking a smile. "Do I look that depressed?"

"Yes. But you're also very beautiful."

The Latina turned to the woman and blushed as she caught the sexy smile Addison was sporting her way. Callie smiled in return. The drinks were finally taking affect and she felt a bit loose. "What's _your _story, Addison?"

"I asked you first…" the redhead's whispered.

Callie stared into the depths of those gray eyes and knew this woman wanted more than a life story. Her eyes travelled down Addison's form. She was wearing a revealing bikini and silk see-through flowered wrap around her waist.

Addison's body was on fire as those brown eyes slowly wondered her body and finally met her eyes again. Callie licked her bottom lip and smiled. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

The redhead smiled warmly. "I'd like that."

The two were slowly walking side by side down the pretty much deserted beach. It was only the ocean, cool sand and them. They barely spoke three sentences between each other before Addison made her first move. Within minutes they were on the beach making out.

Addison was straddling Callie's lap, holding mounds of black hair in her fists. They kissed passionately and with a hunger that burned from the pit of their stomachs.

Callie broke the wild kiss. "Wait…wait," she panted against the redhead's lips.

"What…"

"I'm… sort of involved with… it's complicated." She spoke, not sure how to explain her relationship with Arizona. Was it even a relationship?

Addison brushed back Callie's hair from her face. "Me too. No one has to know about this. It's just you and me."

Callie closed her eyes as the redhead gingerly brushed her lips against hers. Addison reached behind her back and pulled the string of her bikini top. The cups slipped from her torso and Callie eyed the milky globes of flesh before her.

"Please, Callie. I really want this… just for tonight."

Callie looked into Addison's eyes and saw a sorrow that mirrored her own feelings. It was loneliness. Callie cupped the redhead's cheek and slowly leaned in, tenderly kissing Addison's lips. As they lost themselves in their slow exploration, both women thought of the person they wished they were really with. This wasn't about sex or lust. It was about the comfort of another human being.

Callie basked for three more days in the Miami sun before finally returned home. After her one nightstand with Addison, she never saw the redhead again. She plopped her exhausted body on her bed. Jet lag always got the best of her. Now that she was back, her troubling thoughts returned. Will Arizona want to see her? Ever?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my readers! You're all awesome! Thank you for your thoughts and comments on the story so far. So, I had to take some time to map out something for our characters, but I think I have it. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 4<strong>**

"_I told you not to leave town Robbins," a dark, chilling voice sneered._

_Hearing the unfamiliar and scary voice, a ten-year-old Arizona peered around the wall and into the kitchen. There she saw her father with two men. One was holding her father's hands behind his back as the other stood in front._

"_I'm sorry. I will get your money I swear to God. I just need more time," Daniel Robbins pleaded._

_The man stared him down and then slowly pulled a switchblade from his pocket. A flashy glare reflected on the surface of the sharp weapon._

_Daniel's eyes widened as the blade came into view. "No. No, no, no please. I have a kid. Just give me time!"_

"_Time's up." In a matter of seconds the man buried the six inch blade into Arizona's father's stomach._

"Daddy!" the blonde shouted into the cold darkness of her cell. Sweat drenched the blonde's face and neck as she sat up in her bunk. That dream. That memory. As hard she tried to erase that moment in time from her thoughts it always haunted her. It's what made her life go spiraling out of control. She lifted her casted hand to her face and wiped at the tears with her fingers. Arizona's thumb was still healing as she wore a blue cast that reached down her forearm. Still trembling from the images of her nightmare, the blonde laid back down in bed. She knew sleep would not return for the rest of the night.

"Nice to see you back, Cal," Mark smiled, as Callie stepped into the break room.

"Good to be back. Have you been holding down the fort?"

"Hell yeah. Doing what I do best."

Callie walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed the pot. "Really? I'm surprised there hasn't been any escapes."

Mark blew out a chuckle between his lips. "Please, you know I got this."

"Sure you do," she replied, grabbing a chair.

"How was your vacation?"

Callie finished sipping her coffee and gave a nod. "It was… good."

"Yeah, what did you do?"

"Uh, had lunch with my sister Aria one day, drank, hung out in the hotel… went to the beach…"

Mark raised a brow. He noticed a change in Callie's voice when she mentioned the beach. "So it was good, huh?"

Callie bit her bottom lip and didn't look Mark in the eyes. "Yep."

Mark looked his friend up and down and noticed the slight blush painting Callie's cheeks. "Or _she_ was good. Am I right?" Mark teased.

"Mark…" she sighed.

"What? I've known you long enough to know when you've been laid."

_Not well enough obviously. Me and Arizona have been at it for months. _Callie shook her head with a smile.

"I knew it. Give me the details," Mark said, leaning forward in his chair.

"I'd rather not."

"So, you did get it on with someone!" Mark practically shouted.

"Shhh! Shut-up Mark!" Callie hissed, looking to make sure no one was coming into the room.

"Come on, Callie. I'm dying to hear about some good girl on girl action. Plus, you are my only connection to the memories of a single life." Mark looked at the ceiling, pretending to daydream. "Ah, the single life."

Callie smacked him on the shoulder. "I'm not saying anything. Plus, being single isn't always fun. You're lucky, Mark. Lexie is a great woman. You found the love of your life." Callie trailed off the last bit of her words as her mind drifted to Arizona. Things were still left unresolved between them after Callie left the infirmary in a fit of confusion.

Mark noticed the blanket of sadness pass over Callie's face before it quickly disappeared. "You okay?" He asked sincerely.

The prison guard blinked out of her thoughts and looked at Mark. "Yeah, I'm good." Callie took a gulp of her coffee and smiled. "I just have to get my head together. I think my mind is still in Miami, drinking tequilas."

Mark grinned. "Or you were thinking about the hottie you banged. _Was_ she hot?"

Callie rolled her eyes and stood from the chair. "You're a pig, Mark," she grumbled, stepping out of the room.

Mark shrugged his shoulders. He knew that was true, no point in denying that.

Arizona was in the small library section of the prison doing some light reading. Her choice for the day was a computer engineering magazine. After endearing one of her nightmares, she had to focus her mind elsewhere. Anything involving computers always fascinated the blonde. In fact, she was quite the whiz at them. Arizona never pursued a career of course but she did put her skills to use on many occasions during heists on high security facilities. Though she was good at computers, it still would not stop her from the old-fashioned method of waving a gun in someone's face to get what she wanted.

As she sat in one of the aisles, she heard two guards, Karev and Cristina, talking amongst themselves an aisle over. Her interest was piqued when she heard Callie's name mentioned.

"So, Callie's back huh?" Karev asked.

"Yep."

"Where did she go again?"

"Miami…" Cristina replied. "And Mark even dropped a hint that she got laid."

"Really…" Karev deadpanned. "I hope that's true because I've been so sick of seeing her stare at this one blonde chick all day."

"Which blonde?"

"You know… the one that got her ass kicked by Erica's gang." Yang nodded. "Anyway, I'm glad Callie got it out of her system."

Arizona sat frozen in place. _Callie slept with someone else. _The blonde tried not to let the idea bother her but it did. In some twisted way, she thought of the Latina prison guard as hers and hers alone. But she knew that was not possible. What right did she have to claim Callie? Her interest in the two guards faded as their conversation went elsewhere. No longer able to concentrate on the article she was reading, the blonde put the magazine away and headed out the library section. As she turned a corner, she bumped shoulders with another prisoner. Already in a bad enough mood, this only angered the blonde further.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" Arizona sneering, roughly pushing the woman away.

The other inmate stumbled back a couple steps before glaring at the blonde. "It was an accident you crazy bitch," the woman defensively stated.

Feeling the anger boiling over inside her, Arizona's eyes went wide before she lunged at the woman, tackling her to the ground. Loud whistles sounded as the prison guards went charging in to break up the two women scrambling around on the floor.

An hour later, Callie stood outside watching over the large courtyard filled with women. Her eyes swept over the area, looking for a certain blonde but not finding her. Karev was watching her from a distance and finally came over to her. "She's in solitary."

Startled, Callie turned to Karev. "Wh… what are you talking about?"

"Please Callie. Blondie. I know you're looking for her. She's in solitary for a week and no recreation for two days. The warden sent her there for getting into another fight."

Callie was taken aback by the news. Why was Arizona always fighting? She tried to remain neutral about the information. "Thanks for the update Karev. But I could care less."

Karev shrugged. "Alright. I just wanted to let you know where your eye candy was."

"Thanks…" she deadpanned as Karev walked away from her. She was disappointed. Her current shift hours for the next few days would not allow her to sneak into solitary and on top of that she couldn't even see Arizona in the courtyard for two more days.

The next night, Callie sat at home watching television on her couch when the phone rang. Looking at the caller id she cringed. It was her parents' number. Blowing out a breath she answered. "Hello?"

"Calliope Euphegenia Torres!" Carlos Torres boomed. "What's this I hear about you coming down to Miami and not visiting your own parents?"

_Damn it Aria! She knew her sister would open her trap. _"Dad, you know how it is between me and Mom. I did not want to deal with her bullshit."

"Mija! You watch your mouth. Don't forget that is your mother you are talking about."

Callie sighed, taking a moment to backpedal. She knew that was overstepping. "Lo siento, Papa. I… I know it was wrong of me not to call you when I was in town. But I really… just wanted some time to myself."

"But you called Aria."

"Aria won't give me a lecture on my sexual orientation or my job, Papa," Callie stated. A bit of conviction in her voice.

Carlos sighed, knowing his daughter was right. Callie's mother had disapproved of her daughter's lifestyle ever since she came out at the age of eighteen. It bothered her mother even more that she was a tough prison guard on top of everything else. "I am sorry she is that way my Calliope. I have tried to speak to her many times. But you could have at least called me. I would have liked to have seen you."

_Great, now I feel guilty. _"I'm sorry, Papa. I've just been going through a lot right now."

"Does it involve a woman?" Carlos asked, wanting to know what was troubling his daughter.

Arizona immediately popped up in Callie's head. As much as she loved her father and usually told him everything, she could not say she was having unattached sex with an inmate.

"Uh, no… no, Papa. It's not a woman," she lied. "It's just been work. I was a bit stressed and needed to get away for a while." That was leaning a bit more towards the truth.

"Well, I could understand how your job can stress you mija. But you are strong, you always have been. I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle. My beautiful girl."

Callie smiled lightly at her father's words. "Thank you Papa." Her father always seemed to know what to say to her when she was feeling low. Growing up she was 'daddy's little girl' and wanted to be around her father at every waking moment. Her father bought her anything she wanted as a kid, but within reason. He made sure not to spoil her and her sister. Many could not tell by looking at her now, but Callie was a girlie girl. She loved to dress up, put on makeup, and be a real fem. However, the opportunities to do so has been few and far between.

Callie spoke to her father for a few more minutes before calling it a night. As she pulled back the sheets of her bed she wondered how Arizona was. It was killing her not being able to see the blonde, but she would have to wait for a day.

Another day passed; It did not take Callie long to find Arizona among the throngs of women in the courtyard. The blonde was sitting on top of a table surface chatting with a couple of inmates. It had been two and half weeks since Callie had seen the blonde and Arizona was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Callie could see that most of Arizona's injuries had healed. In fact, she looked better than ever. Her thumb was still in a cast that reached down her forearm. Her hair was straight and cut a bit shorter, just as it was when she first arrived to Grace County. Beautiful. Callie's heart pounded with anxiety, excitement, and fear all at the same time. All the guard could think about while she was away was to seeing Arizona again.

As the blonde listened to her fellow inmate speak, she felt that overwhelming and familiar stare from across the courtyard. Unable to resist, she raised her eyes and sure enough, Callie was looking her way. This did not surprise her.

Callie's chest puffed up as she caught the blonde's gaze, but Arizona's expression remained neutral. The blonde shifted her eyes away and continued to speak with the other inmate. Callie instantly deflated. Arizona seemed to look right through her, as if she were a ghost. She shook it off, thinking the blonde just didn't see her. She hoped that was the case.

That was not the case. Throughout the day it seemed as though Arizona was doing everything she could to avoid looking or even acknowledging Callie. This was bothering the hell out of the Latina and she had just about enough.

Finally, at the end of her shift, she mustered up the courage to confront Arizona. She was tired of this push and pull bullshit. Callie had to know. She unlocked the heavy door to the blonde's solitary room and stepped inside. Sitting on the bed, Arizona looked up and her eyes widened when she saw who was there.

Callie closed the heavy door behind her and looked into surprised blue eyes. "We need to talk."

Arizona's heart leapt upon seeing Callie. She was actually happy to see the Latina prison guard but she did not want to give Callie that satisfaction. She rolled her eyes uncaringly and refused to look Callie in the eyes. "What for?"

The prison guard took a step forward. "Arizona, what's going on here?"

The blonde remained silent and continued to stare blankly at the wall across the room, ignoring the Latina.

"What did I do? Why are you doing this? All day you've been acting like I don't exist."

"Oh, is that hurting your feelings?" the blonde mockingly asked, still not looking at Callie.

Callie tsked between her teeth and shifted her weight. She took a moment to regroup from the sting of Arizona's snobby comment. Callie looked the blonde over. Most of the bruising was gone and Arizona seemed go as new, besides the cast. "I'm glad you're better," she sincerely spoke. "You look good."

Arizona was touched by the comment and bit her lip softly. She looked anywhere but at Callie. "Is that all?" she tiredly asked.

"No, it's not," Callie replied with curtness. She was getting tired of Arizona's indifferent replies. "I heard you got into another fight. What happened this time?"

Arizona tightened and released the jaw muscles in her face. She did not want to answer that question. Deep down she knew the only reason she blew up the way she did was because of what she heard about Callie. Thinking about it right now made her stomach turn. She was pissed.

Frustrated by the continuous silence, Callie sighed heavily. "Arizona wha-"

"How was your vacation?" The blonde cut her off.

Callie was taken aback by the sudden question. "It… it was fine."

Arizona began to pick at the sheets of her bed. "Did you do anything interesting?"

Callie paused before answering. "Not really."

The blonde raised her head and looked at Callie. Her eyes were cold. "Did you _meet_ anyone interesting?"

Callie furrowed her brows. "Arizona, what are you getting at?"

The blonde blew out a frustrated breath. "Nothing."

Callie studied the blonde with curiosity. "No. What did you mean… did I meet anyone interesting?"

Arizona brushed her hair back from her forehead and refused to look at Callie. The prison guard took in a settle breath and slowly released it. Callie did not know what was compelling her to tell the truth. Maybe she wanted to hurt Arizona like she had been hurting her. Why should she hide what happened?

"What if I told you I did?" Callie asked softly. "What if I told you… while I was away, I met a pretty redhead one night and we had sex on the beach?" Callie paused, studying Arizona's profile. "What would you say then?"

"That I don't care," Arizona shot back, looking into Callie's eyes. Just hearing the prison guard admit to her one night stand made her blood boil.

Callie looked at her with disbelief. "Really? You don't care?" she asked in a bit of a condescending tone.

Arizona abruptly stood to her feet and strode over to the prison guard. They were now toe to toe and eye to eye. "I don't care, Callie. I don't care about what you do or who you fuck! I don't care." They looked into each other's eyes a moment and then the blonde whispered. "I don't care about you…"

Those words stung, but when Callie saw a flash of raw emotion run through those blue eyes she had never seen before, Callie was not buying the blonde's act. She stepped a bit closer, standing in the stubborn blonde's personal space. Both women internally shivered as they smelled each other's familiar scent. It had been so long since they've been this close. Lost in Arizona's eyes, Callie felt compelled to stroke the blonde's face. She raised her hand.

"Don't touch me," Arizona growled, smacking the guard's hand away.

Blue eyes continued to stare into dark brown. Both women daring the other… challenging. Suddenly, Callie forcefully backed Arizona against the closest wall and pinned the blonde with her body. Her lips came crashing against Arizona's in untamed passion. The blonde immediately struggled to push Callie away, her stubbornness not wanting her to give in. But the guard was too determined to prove something to Arizona... prove something to herself. She kept her lips upon Arizona's and after a few moments the blonde began to lower her defenses. Feeling Callie's soft and luscious lips on hers, Arizona had no fight left in her. She began to reciprocate the now tender kiss and fell under the Latina's spell.

"Mmm…" Arizona lightly whimpered as she felt Callie's hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

Callie hesitantly ran her tongue along Arizona's mouth asking for permission. The blonde welcomed the guard's tongue and nearly melted as the kiss deepened. After a minute of slowly exploring each other's mouth, Callie broke the kiss. She leaned her forehead against Arizona's as both women tried to catch their breath.

"I think you do care…" Callie softly whispered.

Not wanting to talk, Arizona leaned in for another kiss but Callie leaned away at the last second. The blonde finally opened her eyes, confusion etched across her face. Callie held her gaze. "I think you're jealous…"

Upon hearing those words, Arizona frowned and pushed Callie's hands away from her body. The guard smiled lightly and raised an eyebrow. She did not need Arizona to reply. She already had her answer. Satisfied and pretty happy with herself, Callie turned around and headed towards the door.

"Calliope," Arizona said.

The guard stopped and before she could completely turn around… "Whoa!" Before Callie knew it, her feet were swept from under her and she was flat on her back on the cold floor. Arizona was flush on top of her within seconds, pinning her down.

The blonde stared down into Callie's surprised eyes. "I don't get jealous," Arizona breathed before attacking the guard's lips with her own in a wildly, lustful kiss.

Quickly recovering, Callie immediately returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Their bodies rolled over with Callie now on top. Slipping her thigh between Arizona's legs, her hips moved at their own accord. She could feel the heat radiating from the blonde's center through her orange pants. As their tongues dueled for dominance, they rotated their hips, both finding pleasurable friction in the place they needed it most. They broke the kiss in need for air and moaned and gasped into each other's mouth. Arizona pushed forward, using all her strength to roll them over once more. The blonde sat up, straddling Callie's hips and attempted to undo the front the guard's pants. Realizing Arizona was having trouble due to her casted arm, Callie helped. With the zip now down, Arizona wasted no time reaching her hand down the front of the guard's pants and plunging two fingers into her throbbing center. Callie practically cried out at the pleasurable entry. She gripped the back of Arizona's shoulders with both hands as the blonde began to move in and out of her.

"Oh, fuck Arizona… you feel so good…" Callie whimpered, rocking her hips.

"Yeah?" the blonde whispered. "Better than that redhead on the beach?" Arizona asked breathily.

"Yes…" Callie gasped. "So, much better…"

Arizona smiled at the guard's words and swiftly inserted a third finger. Callie's moans were muffled by the blonde's mouth as Arizona continued to fuck her. Arizona lifted one of Callie's legs to hook around her hip, knowing it would intensify the pleasure. The blonde's strokes were deep, hard, and fast. She was claiming Callie as hers and hers alone. Arizona felt the guard's walls begin to tighten around her fingers and she pumped faster.

"Oh, God. Oh, yes… Ariiizoooona!" Callie screamed as she came, engulfing the blonde's fingers deep inside her quivering womanhood.

The blonde watched Callie's face at her moment of climax and thought it was the sexiest thing in the world. She thought it was beautiful. A few seconds later, the Latina's body finally began to calm down. When she opened her eyes, Arizona stared down into those expressive brown depths. The look Callie was giving scared her. She felt a connection. A connection she was desperately trying to fight.

"I missed that…" Callie whispered suddenly.

Taken aback by the guard's words, Arizona was speechless. She wanted to reply that she missed this too, but it was so hard for her to open up.

"All I thought about was you…" the prison guard went on. Callie could not help but further express how she felt. Especially, in such a vulnerable moment.

Arizona slowly pulled her fingers out, causing Callie to gasp. The blonde then leaned in and softly kissed Callie's lips. Looking into the Latina's eyes Arizona struggled with her next words. She was not used to expressing her feelings or having such truthful feelings expressed upon her. "Calliope…"

Callie placed a finger over Arizona's lips and slowly shook her head. "You don't have to say anything," the guard said reassuringly, seeing the blonde's internal struggle.

The blonde bit her bottom lip and gave a grateful nod. She climbed off of Callie as the prison guard sat up. Callie stretched her back, knowing she would be having back pains the next day from the hard floor. She shyly looked over at Arizona. "So, we're okay?" she asked.

Arizona gave a dimpled smiled. "If you mean we're fuck buddies again. Definitely."

Callie couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde cockiness. That never got old. "Well, you certainly know how to sweep a girl off her feet. Literally."

The blonde shrugged with a grin. "More than happy to do it." Arizona was happy to jump back into their comfortable banter again. Laying off the serious stuff.

Callie reached over and tugged on the front string of Arizona's pants. "Your turn," she husked.

Arizona licked her lips, anxiously awaiting the Latina's touch.

Minutes later, Callie was leaving Arizona's room. Things were back to normal between them. Or as normal as things could be in this type of situation. She noticed something different in those blue eyes this time. A glimmer of emotion was there. Not the normal empty and unattached look she was accustomed to. Arizona had been jealous of her Miami fling. That was something.

Callie hurried out of the solitary confinement area, unaware of the suspicious eyes peering at her from around a corner, from a distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all. I'm trying to crank these out as quick as I can. Told you updates would take a bit longer :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Callie is awakened from her slumber by the incessant ringing of her cell phone. Letting out a groan, she blindly reaches out for the device on her nightstand. Hitting the talk button she brings the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she groggily asks.

"Callie, hey, it's Mark."

"Mark?" she questions. Callie finally lifts her head from her pillow and looks at her digital clock. 3:20am. "I literally went to bed two hours ago…"

"I know, I'm sorry. But I really need to talk to you."

"Okay, then talk…" Callie tiredly mumbled.

"I don't want to do this over the phone. I need to see you. It's important."

Hearing the seriousness in her friend's voice, Callie is suddenly awake. She sits up in bed. "Mark, what's wrong?"

"Can you meet me at Jimmy's Diner in twenty minutes? I'll explain then."

"Okay, Sure. I'll be there."

"Thanks, Cal."

Callie stepped into the quaint diner bundled up in her black jacket, mittens, jeans and a scarf. The snow outside was light but it was still below thirty degrees outside. She looked around the practically deserted diner and spotted Mark sitting at a booth. He looked up giving her a nod and she headed over to him.

"Thanks for meeting me."

"Sure," the Latina replied, taking a seat. She unwrapped the scarf from her neck and began to remove her mittens.

"Do you want a coffee?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Mark turned his body towards the kitchen and spoke to the waitress at the counter. "Doris, can we get another coffee?"

"You got it, sweetie," the older woman replied with a smile.

The Latina looked at Mark expectantly. "Okay, so… what gives, Mark? Why am I up at four in the morning?"

Mark let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the coffee cup he had gripped between both hands. "Callie, if I'm wrong about this and just jumping to conclusions, you can feel free to kick my ass later."

"Um… okay," the Latina laughed lightly.

Mark raised his eyes, his expression serious and empathetic. "Are you sleeping with a prisoner?" He bluntly asked.

Callie's eyes widened and her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Here's your coffee dear," the waitress said, placing a cup in front of Callie. The Latina was too mortified by Mark's question to acknowledge the older women before she walked away. Mark's eyes studied her closely... wanting to know the answer.

"Why would you ask me that?" the Latina breathed.

"I saw you Cal. You were leaving a room in solitary confinement and your shift had ended an hour before."

Callie lowered her gaze, not able to take her friend's judgmental eyes.

"Why were you there?" Mark calmly asked.

The Latina remained silent for a moment and swallowed the lump in her throat. She pushed her coffee cup aside and placed her elbows on the table, folding her arms in front of her. "Have you ever felt this… instant connection with somebody?" Callie asked softly, her mind beginning to drift. "An attraction you try your hardest to fight but… no matter what you do, it's always there?"

"Callie… please don't say it."

Callie looked into Mark's eyes and gave a sad half smile. "I am sleeping with an inmate…" she whispered.

"Ah, man…" Mark groaned, burying his face in his hands. "God, Torres what were you thinking?"

"That's the thing. I wasn't."

"You're lucky it was only me that saw you. If it had been Cristina, or Karev… your career would be shit!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice lowered.

"I know, I know," Callie replied worriedly. "But I think Karev is guilty of this too."

"This kind of shit I expect from Karev," Mark replied. "But not you, Callie. You've worked too hard to flush it all down the toilet."

Callie felt like a whipped puppy and kept her head down. She felt ashamed for her actions. Mark sighed heavily and studied the quiet Latina. After a moment, he reached across the table and grasped one of Callie's hands. "I'm not judging you, Cal," he began softly. "You're my best friend. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

The Latina glanced at Mark and then nodded her head.

"Now, this was only a onetime thing, right?"

Callie bit her lower lip and slowly shook her head.

Mark's eyes bulged open in disbelief. "Twice? Three? Four?"

"About two months…" Callie sheepishly replied.

Mark slapped his forehead with one of his hands. "Oh, my God."

"I've been careful, Mark."

"That's not the point, Callie. This can end you. Is sleeping with this prisoner really worth risking your career?"

"I don't know I just… I can't get her out of my head. She's a mystery… and you know me Mark, this _isn't_ me. This is something I would never do. Not in a million years would I see myself doing this but… I am." Callie linked her fingers together and leaned her chin on them. "There's something about this woman, Mark… I can't stay away from her."

"Are you falling for her?" Mark tried to reason.

Callie considered the question for a moment and then shrugged, helplessly. "I don't know."

Mark placed his tongue in his cheek and raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. "Wow. I didn't mean to come on harsh, Callie, but I guess I'm just surprised. I've always looked up to you because you've always been by the book, hardcore, and on the straightened arrow, you know?"

Callie slid her hand away from her friend's grasp. "Well, I'm sorry to burst your pretty pink bubble Mark, but I'm not perfect. I have weaknesses just like any other human being. Mine just happens to be a prisoner in solitary confinement."

"And what's this girl's name?"

"Arizona."

"Arizona…" Mark repeated. "Wait isn't that the blonde chick who beat up Erica's gang and vice versa?"

Callie nodded.

"Humph…" Mark hummed thoughtfully. "She _is_ hot."

"Mark…" Callie drawled in warning.

"Sorry, you know my mind had to go there," he digressed. "So, what is she in for? Do you know anything about her?"

"Not much. I know she's in for robbery. She violated her third strike and was sentenced for two years. Her record jumps from… identity theft, assault and battery… but it's mostly theft. As for her personal record, it's like it's been totally wiped clean or doesn't exist. I dug pretty deep trying to research her background and found nothing."

Mark furrowed his brows. "That's weird." There was silence between them for a moment. Callie took a sip of her coffee.

"So, it's final," Mark finally spoke. "You have to stop seeing her."

The Latina twiddled her thumbs together. "I don't know if I can do that, Mark," she answered honestly.

"How did all this happen?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I don't know I just… went to her."

"You went to her?" Mark asked quizzically.

"She was flirting heavy, Mark. I mean big time. And one night… I couldn't help myself. I _still_ can't help myself…" Callie looked into Mark's eyes as worry etched across her face. "Mark, you won't say anything will you?"

"No, I won't. But if you get caught I don't know anything about this, got it?"

Callie gave a nod. "Of course."

Mark eased himself out of the booth and stood up. He looked down at his friend sincerely before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I hope you know what you're doing. Just be careful… I guess that's all I can tell you."

He headed towards the exit of the diner, leaving Callie to sit alone.

"Alright, let's move it out ladies! Head to the cafeteria!" Callie called out to the female inmates in the restroom.

Thirty or so women began to file out of the bathroom quarters. As Callie stood near the moving line, one of the women stepped out and came over to the prison guard.

"Yo, there's some chick throwing up like a mutha-fucker in there," the inmate commented nonchalantly.

Callie nodded. "I'll check it out. Get back in line," the Latina ordered.

The last of the women exited and Callie quickly entered the now empty bathroom quarters. She heard the sounds of rough coughing and gagging coming from the open toilet stalls. When she finally reached the sick inmate her heart lurched. Arizona was on the hard tile practically hugging a disgusting silver toilet bowl; her complexion pale and body shivering.

"Arizona…" Callie whispered, stepping closer, immediately wanting to help.

"Don't…" the blonde got out, struggling to raise her hand to keep the guard away. "I'm okay… I… oh-" Arizona quickly pulled herself up and put her face in the toilet bowl. She violently began to heave stomach contents.

Callie quickly rushed over to Arizona and held back her long hair from her face. Though the disgusting smell was burning her nostrils, Callie helped the blonde in what little way she could. After about a minute, Arizona slowly lifted her head and leaned away from the toilet. "Uh… oh God, my stomach…" the blonde groaned miserably. "My head…"

The Latina felt the temperature around Arizona's forehead and neck. Both were hot and clammy. "How long have you been like this?" she asked.

"Mmm, I don't know. A couple hours…" the blonde mumbled.

"We've got to get you to the infirmary. Can you walk?"

"I'll try…" Arizona mumbled.

"Come on," Callie said, wrapping her arm around Arizona's waist. "Put your arm around my shoulders." The blonde did as she was told and the Latina slowly stood them off the ground.

"If you got me pregnant I'll kill you," Arizona groused.

Callie smiled. "I don't think I have that talent."

Fortunately, they made it to the infirmary without Arizona getting sick again. The entire way, Callie was whispering words of comfort. Bailey immediately put the blonde in a bed and gave her medicine to ease her symptoms.

"So, what do you think it is?" Callie asked.

"From the looks of it… the flu. A bad case of it too." Bailey looked over at the blonde who had her eyes closed holding her stomach. Arizona was willing herself not to throw up again. "She's going to need bed rest for a few days."

Callie thanked Bailey for her help and looked at the blonde once more. She wanted nothing more than to stay by Arizona's side, but she knew that was impossible.

"_Crrrcht. Torres, report to Warden Webber's office," _a voice announced over her walkie-talkie. _"Torres, report to Warden Webber's office._

The prison guard's heart immediately began to pound and her stomach clinched into a ball. Why would the Warden want to see her? Did he somehow find out about her and Arizona? Callie headed out of the infirmary and brought the walkie to her mouth. "This is Torres. I'm on my way."

Every step towards the Warden's office, brought her closer and closer to a panic attack. When she finally reached the door, she blew out a breath and knocked.

"Come in!" the Warden announced.

Callie entered and closed the door behind her. The warden was standing behind his desk with his back to her, looking out the window.

"You wanted to see me, Warden…"

"Have a seat, Torres," he replied in his heavy voice, not turning around.

Callie walked over to the chair and sat down. She took off her prison guard hat and nervously placed it in her lap

"Are you sitting?"

"Yes, Warden Webber."

"Good… because you'll need to be sitting for the news I have for you."

The Latina's heart lurched with double anxiety. "Uh, really?" she stuttered.

"You know…" he began. "I've always considered you one of the best correctional officers here at Grace County. You're a hard worker, you make sure things are in order, and you follow protocol and rules to a tee."

Callie swallowed nervously her palms began to sweat.

"You're a great member of this facility's team Torres. That is why I cannot understand why you would do this."

"Do what sir?" the Latina squeaked.

The Warden slowly turned around and removed his eye glasses. He looked Callie straight in the eyes. "I noticed you applied for a position as a surveillance probation officer three months ago. Is that correct?"

Not expecting this conversation to take this turn, Callie shook her head slightly and then nodded. "Uh, yes, yes I did apply. How did you know that sir?"

The Warden chuckled. "Come on, Torres. In this type of work, all the employment circles are connected. I have friends in high places."

Callie gave a slight smile. "Of course."

"Well, the reason I brought you in here is to let you know that in a month from now, an opening will become available for the position you wanted. And if you're ready to move on from Grace County… I will be sad to see you go, but I will happily sign off a recommendation for you."

Thrilled by the news, Callie excitedly shot up from her chair and eagerly shook the Warden's hand. "Oh, thank you. Thank you, sir. I really appreciate that."

Webber smiled. "So, I take it you will be accepting the proposed position?"

"I…"

Suddenly, her joy came crashing down as she thought of a certain blonde prisoner in the infirmary. If she took this job a month from now, she would never be able to see Arizona. The blonde still had about ten months left in her sentence.

Webber studied Callie's face curiously. "You seem unsure," he concluded, releasing Callie's hand.

The prison guard sighed. "A lot has changed in three months, sir. I never actually thought the position would actually open up. I mean I hoped but…"

"You don't have to make a decision now," the Warden reassured her. "You have a month to let me know what you would like to do. All I know is… I would be losing one hell of an officer if you left. They would be lucky to have you."

Callie nodded and smiled slightly. In a way, the Latina felt guilty for receiving such high praise. If the Warden knew of her dark secret, she would be fired in a heartbeat. "Thank you Warden."

They shook hands.

"Alright, Torres," he smiled lightly. "Back to work."

"Yes, sir."

**Four days later**

Arizona was finally getting over her sickness and was feeling well. As the blonde laid in bed, Bailey came over to her.

"Hey. How do you feel today?" The blonde quietly shrugged. "Well, you look better and you no longer have a fever. Any nausea?" Arizona shook her head. "I have some more good news for you. The cast comes off today."

"Thank God," Arizona groaned. "This thing itches like a bitch."

After sawing through the hard exterior of the cast, Bailey began to cut through the padding. "I wish all you girls would stop jumping into fights."

"Hey," the blonde began defensively. "If you remember, I was the one who got my ass kicked."

"Yes, I know how _this_ happened," Bailey replied, slipping off the remainder of the cast. "But didn't you recently get into a fight in the library?"

Arizona lifted her now freed hand and squeezed her fist, checking mobility. "Yeah, so?"

"So… I'm telling you to take it easy. Don't fight anymore. You're lucky you only got thrown in solitary."

"How do you even now this?" Arizona frowned. "Aren't you just the nurse?"

"Doctor…" Bailey firmly corrected her. "… and people talk around here. That's how I know."

Arizona lightly bit the inside of her lower lip. She knew having a hot head and fighting would do her no good. But a wild animal was rooted inside of her and when it came out it could not be tamed. The blonde continued to move her wrist around, getting used to the feel.

"One of the officers told me you handle yourself well," Bailey went on. "Where did you learn to defend yourself?"

Hearing the question, Arizona was suddenly transported to another time.

"_Alright, Zona, now put your hands up like this," Daniel Robbins instructed his seven year-old daughter._

"_Like this?" the small blonde asked, looking up at her father._

"_Yep, just like that kiddo."_

_The two of them were in their local park, standing in a grassy area. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. A perfect afternoon._

"_Now, I want you to lean back on this leg and kick with the other. Like this. Ya!"_

"_Ya!" Arizona shouted, as she imitated her father's actions. "Are you sure this is kawate, Daddy?"_

_Daniel let out a chuckle. "It's sort of karate. I call it self-defense, Zona."_

"_I like kawate better."_

_Daniel knelt down to his daughter's level and grasped her little hands gently in his own. "This is important, kiddo. There are a lot of bad people in the world. I know that's not nice to hear but it's true. And if someday I'm not around to protect you… I want you to be able to protect yourself. Will you do that for me?"_

_Arizona looked into her father's blue eyes that were similar to her own and nodded. "Yes, daddy."_

"_Good," Daniel smiled, leaning in to kiss his daughter on the cheek. "I'll teach you everything I know." _

"Arizona…"

The blonde was yanked out of her thoughts and looked into Bailey's eyes. "What?" she asked, still coming back to present time.

"You alright?" Bailey asked, concerned.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Good. The officer is here to take you back to your cell."

Arizona turned to her left and saw Callie standing near the doors exiting the infirmary. Their eyes met. The blonde felt her heart do a small jumping jack of excitement. They had not seen each other since the prison guard first brought her here, four days ago. A slight smile graced both of their lips, but they had to keep it low key. The blonde got off the bed and stood on her feet.

"Take care, Arizona. Hopefully, I won't see you anytime soon," Bailey said, before walking away to tend to other patients.

The blonde headed over to Callie. The Latina's heart beat faster the closer Arizona got to her. She was glad to see that the blonde had a bounce back in her step. When Arizona was in front of Callie she whispered a discreet, "Hi," with a wink.

The side of the prison guard's lips curled into a small smile. "Hands behind your back," Callie ordered.

Arizona lifted a playful eyebrow before turning around and allowing Callie to handcuff her. The prison guard led her out of the infirmary and they began walking down the hall. When Callie was sure they were out of the security cameras' view, she discreetly pulled Arizona into a side storage room. Callie clicked on the light and they now stood alone, face to face.

The prison guard met Arizona's gaze. Adoration in her eyes. "It's good to see you," Callie smiled softly.

Arizona saw how the Latina was looking at her and for once she allowed that look to wash over her. She softly smiled back and Callie nearly fainted at the sight of those cute dimples. "Will you un-cuff me?"

The prison guard chuckled lightly. "Sure." She stepped behind the blonde and unlocked the handcuffs.

As soon as Arizona was free, she spun around and captured the Latina's lips in a soft kiss. The forgotten handcuffs clattered to the ground as Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde's body. Their tongues tentatively touched and then slowly began to glide together in a familiar dance. Callie let out a moan as she pulled the blonde closer. She had missed this so much. Arizona thoroughly kissed her back and wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck. Nothing was rushed. They just basked in the moment.

When they ended the kiss, Arizona stared into Callie's eyes. She saw so much emotion swimming in those brown depths. Her mind went back to when she was sick in the restroom a few days before. None of the inmates gave a shit that she was puking her guts out. No one cared… until Callie came in. Despite the blonde's protest, Callie was the one who held back her hair. Callie was the one who kept telling her she'd be all right. Callie was there for her. For once in a long time, Arizona felt safe. She felt like someone cared. That feeling had not been imparted in her for years.

Suddenly, overcome with repressed feelings and emotions, Arizona's eyes began to tear up. Worry etched across Callie's face as she saw the sudden change in the woman in front of her. "Arizona?" she whispered.

"You care about me…" the blonde got out, her voice cracking.

Callie gently cupped the blonde's face. Looking into sad blue eyes, she nodded. "I do."

Arizona fell into the Latina's embrace and began to cry. The blonde held tight to Callie as all of the pain that was accumulated over the years came rushing to the surface. Though the prison guard was not completely sure why the blonde was breaking down, she held onto Arizona for as long as she needed it. Callie bent her knees and they both slowly slid down to the floor. Arizona's face was buried in the guard's shoulder and Callie caressed the back of her head. "It's okay…" the Latina whispered.

They stayed this way for several minutes. Just holding one another.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm loving your feedback! And I am so happy so many of you are enjoying this story! As always... happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Arizona fell into the Latina's embrace and began to cry. The blonde held tight to Callie as all of the pain that was accumulated over the years came rushing to the surface. Though the prison guard was not completely sure why the blonde was breaking down, she held onto Arizona for as long as she needed it. Callie bent her knees and they both slowly slid down to the floor. Arizona's face was buried in the guard's shoulder and Callie caressed the back of her head. "It's okay…" the Latina whispered._

_They stayed this way for several minutes. Just holding one another._

* * *

><p>Arizona sniffled and raised her head from Callie's shoulder. "Uh, I'm sorry," the blonde groaned, wiping at her tears. "I don't get like this. I <em>never <em>get like this."

"You don't have to apologize to me. You're only human, Arizona."

The blonde let out an exhausted sigh and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. Callie watched her. A hint of a smile touched Arizona's lips. "I never thought I'd say this to you but, I'm not really in the mood to get busy right now."

Callie laughed heartily and nodded her head. "Neither am I. Crying isn't exactly the best foreplay."

Arizona chuckled. They sat in silence for a moment. "So, what do you want to do instead?"

The guard was hesitant. "Do you want to talk… about why you just broke down like that?"

Arizona bit her bottom lip and then slowly shook her head.

"Why not?" Callie gently asked.

"I just can't Calliope. Because, if I talk about it… I'll only want to cry again..." Arizona softly replied.

Callie nodded, respecting the blonde's wishes. "Okay…"

"Can we talk about you?" Arizona raised her head and looked into Callie's eyes. "If that's okay?"

"Uh, sure…" the guard replied, surprised by the request. "What do you want to know?"

"Hobbies… family…"

Callie raised a playful eyebrow. "These sound like date questions. Is this our first date?" The Latina teased.

Arizona tried her best to hold back a smile. "Don't push it."

Callie laughed. Over the next several minutes, the prison guard talked about growing up in Miami, going to a training academy, her talkative and conceited sister Aria, her withdrawn mother, and her caring father. Callie could have sworn she saw a change of emotion in Arizona's eyes when she spoke about her father. The blonde would fidget with her hands and smile slightly with gentle nods. Callie had a feeling that the subject of Arizona's father was probably touchy, but she did not know why. The prison guard also decided not to mention her new job offer, feeling it was not the right time.

"Well, we better get you to your cell," Callie said, standing up.

Arizona stood up as well and looked into the prison guard's eyes. "Thanks, Calliope."

"Sure, it was kind of nice just talking to you."

The blonde gave a half smile and then turned around, placing her hands behind her back. "You may cuff me officer."

Callie sighed, wishing in that moment that this time they shared was under different circumstances. She hated that their talk ended with her places manacles on the blonde's wrists. With the handcuffs secure, Callie led them out of the closet and down the hall.

Later that evening, Arizona endured the same nightmare that plagued her soul over and over again.

_The sharp blade is plunged into her father's stomach._

"_Daddy!"_

_The two mysterious men look up and see Arizona standing in the doorway. "Let's go, man!" One of them say and they run out the backdoor._

_Arizona rushed over to her fallen father and kneeled next to him. Daniel applied pressure to his open wound, his breath ragged. "Daddy! Daddy are you okay?" she shrieked, placing her hands over his bloodied ones._

"_Zona… call the police…" he gritted through his teeth._

_In a panic, Arizona stumbled over to the cordless phone on the wall and shakily dialed 9-1-1. She rushed back over to her father's side with the receiver to her ear. "Please help, my Daddy's hurt! He's bleeding…"_

_Daniel's breathing was heavier and his face twisted in pain. Arizona looked down at his wound and saw the crimson liquid spilling around his hands. A puddle of blood began to form around his body. "Daddy…" she whispered._

_Daniel raised his eyes and stared straight into Arizona's. "Zona… "_

_Arizona shook her head. The phone slipped from her hand. "No, Daddy… you'll be okay, right?" Tears began to form in the young girls' eyes._

"_I'm sorry…" he breathed._

_The blonde began to cry harder. "No, Daddy…" Arizona whined. _

"_Listen to me Zona… listen to me…" he urged, trying to get his frightened daughter's attention. _

_Arizona gasped, trying to fight her tears and looked at Daniel's face. His eyes were calm, as if he were accepting what was happening. The wailing sirens of the approaching ambulance could be heard in the distance._

"_Don't be like me, Arizona. Don't get mixed up with bad people and do bad things…" he whispered. "Promise me…"_

"_Daddy, please…" the small blonde begged. "Don't die… please don't leave me…" _

"_Promise, me…" he rasped with urgency._

_Tears flowing freely down her cheeks, Arizona looked into her father's eyes and nodded solemnly. "I promise…"_

Arizona's eyes shot open. Tear trails were streaking down her face. She was so used to this now; waking up in the middle of the night with that helpless feeling. Her mind exhausted by the images of her dying father; seeing him take his last breath in her arms. After waking up from these nightmares, she often cried herself back to sleep, knowing she failed to keep her father's promise. Being young and carefree, she fell into the wrong crowd. She did bad things and threw away her father's promise out of spite. To teach him a lesson for leaving her to the hooks of social services and the state. She felt betrayed. But she knew deep down it did no good. Hell, she was in prison.

Then there was Calliope. This beautiful Latina prison guard that walked into her life. That made her feel like she is worth something. Arizona did not know what to do with that. She was allowing the Latina to get too close. The one person in the world who cared for her… who she relied on… died. She didn't want that feeling of being left alone again. The blonde felt her walls build back up around her. _I can't let her in. She's a prison guard and I'm a prisoner. What's the point?_

* * *

><p>"Congrats on the job promotion, Cal," Mark said, as the Latina hopped into the passenger side of his SUV.<p>

Callie grinned. "Thanks, Mark. When did you hear?"

"Please. You're the talk of Grace County."

Mark and Callie's shifts were at the same time that day, so they decided to carpool to work. Mark pulled away from the curb and headed out of Callie's neighborhood.

"So, Ms. Future probation officer. How does it feel?"

"It feels good. But I haven't made a decision yet."

Mark frowned in confusion. "What's there to decide? This is what you always wanted."

The Latina shrugged and looked out the passenger side window. "It was… I mean it _is_ but…"

"But what?" He asked, glancing at her.

Callie hesitated in her response. "There's Arizona…"

"Oh, no…" Mark began.

"It may sound crazy, Mark, but I think I'm finally getting through to her."

"What do you mean, getting through to her? Callie, you can't let a fling with a prisoner hold you back."

Callie sighed. "I know… but she's really opening up to me and-"

"Uh… I thought she's been doing that," he joked.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Shut up. You know what I mean. We had an actual conversation… and it was nice."

"Um… that's great, Cal… I guess."

"Mark…"

"Well, I don't know what else you want me to say, Callie. Congratulations on having a good talk with a prisoner and not getting caught?"

Callie sighed heavily.

"What do you expect out of this?" Mark asked, curiously.

"I don't know… I really don't, but I like her... and I like being with her regardless of the circumstances."

"Callie this is still extremely risky. You also know you can't ride off into the sunset with this chick. I mean, come on. Be realistic."

Callie thought about what she was saying and knew it was insane. However, something inside her was telling her she could not leave Arizona.

"You think I don't know that?" she asked defensively. "I don't know where this is going either. I just wanted to talk to you about it because you're my friend."

The muscles in Mark's jaw tightened. "Okay, Callie. I'm sorry. But you know how I feel about this situation. Where are you going to draw the line?"

The rest of the ride to work was silent.

A few days later, Callie finally had a chance to catch Arizona alone in the laundry room. Hearing someone coming up behind her, the blonde abruptly turned around.

"Relax, it's just me," Callie reassured, raising her hands.

Arizona sighed and allowed the load of orange suits in her arms to drop to the floor. "What do you want?"

Callie was a bit taken aback by the blonde's tone. It sounded a little annoyed. The Latina stepped closer. "Um, it's good to see you too," Callie quizzically replied.

Arizona folded her arms and leaned against the washing equipment. She looked at Callie with indifference.

The Latina frowned and shook her head slightly. "Okay… what's going on, Arizona?" Callie removed the hat on her head and placed it on a machine.

"Nothing is going on."

Callie stepped closer and slowly shook her head. "Arizona, don't do this again…" she said. The last thing Callie wanted was for them to go backwards. They had made some real progress the last time they spoke.

The blonde shrugged, but noticed the guard moving in on her. "What am I doing?" Arizona asked.

Now standing in the blonde's personal space, Callie looked upon Arizona's face softly. She then hesitantly placed her hands on Arizona's hips. The blonde's breath caught as she felt the guard's gentle hands on her body. She could not deny the reaction she had whenever Callie touched her.

"I thought we were okay," the guard softly spoke. "What happened between a few days ago and now?"

Arizona took in Callie's deep brown eyes, plump lips, and beautiful face. It was instantly making her wet. The blonde's original plan of action was to tell Callie to leave her alone. That they were becoming too close, but when the Latina was inches away from her, touching her… she was weak. Just because she did not want Callie emotionally closer, did not mean she wanted to stop screwing her.

"Calliope… please…" Arizona whispered, trying to fight her arousal.

The prison guard caressed the blonde's sides and leaned the front of her body against Arizona's, making the blonde shiver. "What?" Callie whispered.

No longer able to fight it, Arizona attacked Callie's lips with animalistic urgency. She jumped on the guard's body and Callie caught the blonde's weight in her arms, kissing her back. She squeezed Arizona's ass in her hands, causing the blonde to moan. Callie slipped her tongue inside the blonde's mouth and Arizona eagerly sucked on it.

All discussion was forgotten as Callie continued to dual her tongue with the blonde's. Arizona pulled her lips away and grabbed the sides of the Latina's face. "Fuck me…" she whispered against Callie's mouth. Seeing the determination and arousal in those dark blue eyes, the Latina quivered with anticipation. She braced her legs and turned, carrying Arizona over to a more secluded spot, further in the back of the large space. She sat Arizona on top of a washer.

Within moments, Callie had the blonde's pants off and was plunging two fingers deep inside Arizona's pussy. "Oh, yes…" the blonde groaned. Her legs spread wider, knees bent, off to the sides of Callie's body. "Harder Calliope…"

Hearing Arizona say her full name always turned the Latina on. She made the movements of her hand more aggressive, causing the blonde's eyes to roll back and dig her nails deeper into Callie's torso.

"Ah! Yes, just like that…" Arizona practically screamed. She was so close.

The guard loved the way the blonde felt, how she smelled. In these moments when she had Arizona begging for more, she felt like a God. She went deeper and faster, causing the blonde to whimper at each stroke she made.

"Come for me, Arizona…" Callie whispered.

The blonde moved her hips faster, driving Callie's fingers deeper inside of her. "Fuck… oh, fuck…" she panted.

Callie felt the blonde's walls contracting around her and she pressed her thumb on Arizona's clit. The blonde's body instantly began to quake and her massive moans were devoured by Callie's mouth.

For the next half hour, their moans and screams were masked by the sounds of the surrounding washing equipment.

When they were fully sated and satisfied, they began to get dressed.

"I'll never get tired of that…" Arizona smiled, pulling on her orange top. "You can do that anytime you want."

Callie laughed lightly; knowing that could possibly no longer be an option. "Um, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Yeah?"

The guard began to button up her shirt. "Yeah, I've uh… I've been offered this new job. A promotion actually…"

"Really?" Arizona grinned. "You going to be the new Warden and lighten my sentence? Let me out early?"

Callie smiled upon seeing the blonde's popping dimples. "No, I'm not the new Warden. Um, it's to be a probation officer."

The blonde's face fell a little.

"So, if I were to take the job-"

"You would be leaving Grace County," the blonde finished.

"Yeah," the Latina breathed, looking at Arizona sympathetically.

The blonde cleared her throat and pushed her hair out of her face. Shrugging nonchalantly, she turned her back to Callie and headed back to her original station. She began to sort through the clothes that still had to be washed. Callie let out a heavy breath and followed the blonde.

"Look, Arizona-"

"This couldn't go on forever, right?" Arizona said.

"I haven't decided if I'm going or not."

The blonde did not respond and continued to busy herself.

"And that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I was thinking… even if I did take the job, maybe after your sentence was over we could…"

"Don't say what I think you're about to say," the blonde firmly stated. Arizona shook her head slightly and turned around.

Callie frowned. "What?"

"Don't say you want to see me on the other side," the blonde spoke harshly. "Because that's not happening."

Callie felt her heart crumbling. "Why not? There would be no more sneaking around or hiding."

"I said no."

Callie ran a hand through her hair and began to pace back and forth. When she finally stopped, she saw that Arizona was back to working on the laundry. "Give me a reason. Just one good reason for us not to be together."

Arizona stopped her movement but did not turn around. She lowered her head. "I'm a criminal, Callie."

"Okay, now tell me something I don't know about you," the Latina replied, being a smart ass.

Annoyed by Callie's response, Arizona whipped around. "You don't even know me!" the blonde shouted.

"Well, whose fault is that?" Callie shot back. "You're the one who's holding back, not me!" Callie shook her head sadly. "What are you so scared of?"

Arizona's eyes were cold as she stared at the Latina. They stood there looking at one another for a moment before the blonde finally spoke. "The last person who cared about me was killed right in front of me…"

Callie swallowed her tongue, shocked by the blonde's words. "What…" she whispered.

Arizona looked into the guard's eyes with a raw intensity that made suddenly feel two feet tall. "Do you know what it's like to have your father bleeding to death in your arms?" Arizona asked in a soft whisper. "I do. I was left completely alone at ten years old and I was shipped between seven different foster homes. _Two_ of them abusive," the blonde said, holding up two fingers. "All I was worth to all of them was a government paycheck. Do you know how that feels?"

Callie lowered her eyes, knowing the answer.

"No, you don't…" Arizona coldly stated. "Because your father was there for you. You had a family. You had people that cared for you and never left. I'm damaged goods, Callie. That's my reason for not being with you."

Arizona turned her back to the prison guard. Callie could only stare, still shocked by the blonde's unbearable past. "Arizona, I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"Well, now you do. Now, you know I have a pathetic, fucked up past. I don't want any pity. "

"I don't pity you. And this it doesn't change how I feel," Callie stated. "I still want to be with you."

Arizona whipped her head around and glared at the Latina. "Well, I don't want to be with you, so just leave me the fuck alone!" she shouted.

Knowing this argument was going nowhere fast, Callie walked over to the machine that still held her hat and placed the cap on her head. She looked at Arizona once more. "Fine..." Callie whispered. "But I'm not giving up on you."

With that, the Latina left Arizona alone. The blonde closed her eyes and braced her hands against a machine. She had never shared that part of her life with anyone.

**One week later**

Callie now had two weeks to make her big decision. Despite how hard it was, the prison guard gave Arizona space. She knew it could not have been easy for the blonde to talk about her past. And after learning this new information about Arizona, it made Callie want to stay even more. Mark thought she was crazy… Callie even thought it was crazy. She did not know why she had this uncontrollable pull to stay, but it did not feel right to leave yet. She had to figure out a way to convince Arizona to trust her again. For now, all she could do is watch the blonde from a distance. Callie was dwelling on this as she sat in the prison break room, sipping her morning coffee.

On the other side of the facility, Arizona was hard at work in the gardens with a group of other inmates. This was seen as a hobby to many of inmates, but Arizona saw it as boring and pointless.

When it was time to clean up for the day, Arizona was the one responsible to gather all the tools and put them in the shed. She went around with a wagon and placed the various hand shovels and rakes in the bed before hauling the tools to the shed. Once inside, she began to put everything away in its proper place. Suddenly, she heard the door close and lock behind her. The blonde sighed, knowing who would be standing in the shed with her.

"I told you to stay away," she said turning around.

She was surprised to see another prison guard… Alex Karev.

"I don't think you've told me anything, blondie," Alex smiled.

"Uh, sorry… I thought you were someone else."

"Who?" he questioned.

Arizona shifted her eyes and folded her arms. "Why did you lock the door?" she asked, avoiding the question.

"Well…" he said, blocking the only exit. "I figured since you let Callie have a piece of that cute ass of yours... you wouldn't mind taking in a little dick as well."

Arizona chuckled and took a few steps closer. "I'm sure it is a little dick. But I don't want it. So, can you move?"

Angered by the blonde's offensive words, he grabbed Arizona's shoulders and pulled her against him. "I'm gonna fuck you, and you're gonna like it…" he snarled.

Immediately feeling threatened, Arizona braced her arms and pushed the larger man's hands off her. As he was temporarily thrown off balance, she tried to run past him. Karev quickly recovered and grabbed the blonde's wrist, yanking her back. He threw her to the ground and was on top of her in seconds.

"Get off me, you son of a bitch!" She yelled.

Karev attempted to pin her down by the wrists, but the blonde was too quick. She smashed her forehead into the man's mouth and he groaned in pain at the impact. The blonde then pushed forward with all her might, knocking him off her body. Arizona scrambled to climb to her feet, but Karev grabbed one of her ankles.

"Come here you little whore," he growled, blood forming in his mouth.

With her free foot, she kicked him in the face and he instantly loosened his grip. Finally, getting on her feet, she hustled over to the door and struggled with the lock. Hearing the latch open, she was home free. Suddenly, a strong bicep wrapped around her neck and dragged her backwards. The blonde struggled to breathe as the large muscle contracted around her windpipe. Remembering her father's training, the blonde bent her knees and lurched her body forward. Karev was instantly flipped over her shoulder and landed hard on his back. Before he knew what was happening, she punched him square in the nose and then gave him a right hook to the face, followed quickly by a left. Karev was finally subdued.

"Don't ever try to fuck with me again!" Arizona yelled in his face.

Exhausted, she slowly climbed to her feet, leaving the beaten and bloodied prison guard on the ground. As she walked over to the door and opened it, she heard Karev sputter…

"You'll pay for this bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi all! I know this is the longest I've taken for an update, but I had to make a big decision in this chapter. You'll see what I mean ;) Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"They're about to bring in that crazy inmate that beat up, Karev," Cristina discreetly whispered to Mark.

They both stood in a corridor outside a room they were posted to guard.

"She must have been a big girl to do that much damage. Did you see him when the paramedics had him on the stretcher?" Mark asked.

"Hell, yeah. He was messed up."

Just then, the two double doors opened at the end of the hallway. It was another guard and a handcuffed prisoner walking towards them. Mark was shocked to see that the inmate Arizona. He knew this was going to devastate Callie.

The guard stopped in front of the door next to Mark and Cristina. "Are they all set in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're ready for her. Go ahead," Cristina replied.

The guard opened the door and escorted the prisoner inside the room.

Cristina turned to Mark. "It won't take two of use to stand here right? I have to pee really freaking bad."

Mark shrugged. "Just go."

"Awesome," Cristina replied, briskly walking away towards the staff restroom.

When he saw she was out of sight, Mark pulled out his cell phone.

Arizona was now sitting in a small room at a table. A man and a woman sat opposite her, looking upon her with indifference and suspicion. Near the only exit of the room, the prison guard that brought Arizona in stood watch.

The woman opened the folder on the desk in front of her, glancing over some notes. Her thin black frame glasses sat on the tip of her nose. Arizona sat with her arms crossed, already knowing why she was here today. The woman looked up at her.

"My name is Addison Montgomery," the woman began. "This is Owen Hunt. We're from the CDC Office of Internal Affairs. As of right now you are under investigation for the assault of a correctional officer. Do you know of the incident I am referring to?"

"Yeah, but he was the one-"

"Yes or no is enough," Owen firmly cut in.

Arizona scowled at the man and fought her inner urge to cuss him out. "Yes," she said between her teeth.

"Okay," Addison said. She flipped a page in her paperwork. "According to this correctional officer's report, inmate 547189, you, attacked and beat him in the garden shed."

Arizona shot up from her chair, immediately taking the defensive. "That's bullshit!" she shouted.

Addison and Owen both sank backwards in their seats upon seeing the blonde's outburst. The guard on watch launched into action and restrained Arizona by grasping her shoulders. "Sit down!" He ordered. "You don't move unless I say."

Arizona eyed Addison and Owen and blew out an annoyed breath. Knowing it was no use in losing her temper, she slowly sank back into her chair.

"As I was saying," Addison continued. "The officer's report states that he was watching you put away the gardening tools and go into the shed. He then wondered why it was taking so long for you to return and he went to look. Once inside, he says he was blindsided and attacked."

Arizona shook her head and chuckled at the dramatized fabrication of the report. "What a fuckin' liar…" Arizona sighed with a dubious smile.

"Do you deny that you assaulted officer Karev?" Owen asked.

The blonde locked her eyes on the redheaded man. "No. It's just… wow."

Addison studied Arizona for a moment before removing her glasses. "I take it you have a different story…" Addison said.

"Yeah, I do. But it's not like you guys will believe me anyway."

"We are here to listen to your side of the story and be completely unbiased. Just tell us what happened," Addison replied.

"Okay…" Arizona leaned back in her chair and looked squarely into Addison's eyes. "That asshole tried to rape me," she flat out stated.

The two agents just stared at the blonde; their faces unreadable. Arizona stared right back.

"He tried to rape you?" Addison asked with some concern.

"Yeah. Right in that damn garden shed."

"If he attempted to rape you, how is it you don't have a scratch on you?" Owen asked. "He has bruises and cuts all over his face and was sent to the hospital with a concussion. You're completely untouched. Explain that."

Arizona shrugged. "He chose the wrong woman to fuck with," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Ms. Robbins, you do understand this is a serious accusation," Owen said. "The repercussions of this, if you're found guilty, will have heavy consequences."

"Really?" the blonde asked sarcastically. "Look, _I _was putting away the tools and he did come in behind me. Then he locked the door and tried to fuckin' have his way with me. I wouldn't let him."

Addison was taking notes. "Did he say anything to you before the attack?"

Arizona remembered that Karev mentioned, if Callie could have her, so could he, but she chose not to disclose that information. "Just that he wanted to give me his dick."

Owen cleared his throat uncomfortably and shifted in his seat.

The blonde looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry was that too blunt?" Arizona asked mockingly. "Okay, he wanted to give me his penis."

"That will be enough Ms. Robbins," Owen stated. He began to gather up his paperwork. "We will review your statement and the officer's report and come to a definitive decision for this incident," he said.

"Whatever…" Arizona sighed and shook her head. She knew it would do no good to try and defend herself. These meatheads would never believe a prisoner's word over an officer's.

Addison looked at Arizona and wondered why this woman was so unafraid of the consequences of her actions; and on top of that be so openly cocky while under investigation. Addison tore her eyes away from the blonde and motioned to the guard at the door. "We're done here."

Mark was still standing at his post when the door opened. Arizona was being led out of the room and back down the hall. On the opposite side of the corridor, Callie was entering through a different door.

The Latina saw Mark and looked further past him down the hall. She spotted Arizona being led out a door and out of sight. Mark turned to her and she saw the surprise in his eyes as she walked over to him.

"Callie, what are you doing here?" he quietly scolded.

"I got your text. So, Arizona is the one?" she asked, disappointment in her eyes.

Mark nodded. "I'm sorry. It's not looking good for her either."

Callie sighed. "I don't get it. There has to be a reason why she'd do this."

"Callie, she's been violent before. It isn't that hard to believe she would beat up a guard."

"Yeah, but-"

The door to the room next to them opened and the two Internal Affairs investigators stepped out. Callie glanced at the man and woman, but quickly did a double take. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the redhead.

"I'll meet back at the office," Owen said to Addison, before heading down the hall.

Addison looked after him and then her eyes shifted over to the two prison guards. She smiled politely and began to walk away but stopped suddenly. Her eyes locked with the Latina's and she immediately remembered those dark brown eyes.

"Callie?"

"Uh, Addison… hi," Callie nervously stuttered out. Images of their night on the beach in Miami suddenly flashed in her head.

A blush began to form on the redhead's features and Callie knew she must be thinking the same thing. Mark looked between the two women and lightly smirked. "I take it you two know each other?"

Callie gave Mark a look, telling him to get lost.

Mark chuckled. "Okay, I'm leaving." He turned and headed down the hall.

Callie made sure he was out of earshot and turned to Addison. The redhead may have been wearing a dark and professional business skirt now, Callie knew what Addison could really be like.

"Addison, hi… hello… you're here. Why are you here?" the Latina sputtered out.

The redhead smiled at Callie's nerves. "I work with Internal Affairs. I'm here to investigate a case." She looked Callie up and down, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were a correctional officer," she purred.

Callie chuckled lightly and got a small thrill from Addison checking her out. "Yeah, I am. For almost five years now."

Addison smiled. "Um, I'm sorry, this is just… surreal. I never thought in a million years I would see you again."

Callie grinned and nodded in agreement. "Me neither."

The two stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say next. The guard's thoughts soon shifted to Arizona and she realized Addison was the one who would be determining the blonde's future.

"Um, Addison… if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you about something. Can we meet for coffee tomorrow?"

Addison bashfully ducked her eyes. "Callie, I'm flattered. But I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh, no… I don't mean it in that way. I mean, I want to talk as a person… wanting to talk… to another person. If that makes any sense."

Addison chuckled as did Callie. "You have something you want to discuss with me?" The redhead smiled.

"I know right? The last time we saw each other there wasn't much talking, was there?"

Addison shook her head and blushed even more. "No, there wasn't."

Callie nodded and then looked into those light gray eyes. "Please? It's important. And if you're the person I think you are… maybe you'll understand what I have to say."

The redhead realized the Latina was being serious. She reached into her purse and pulled out a business card. "Alright, Callie. Give me a call."

The Latina took the offered card and smiled. "Thank you, Addison."

The redhead nodded. "I have to go," Addison informed with some regret.

"Of course… and I have to get back to work," Callie replied.

"Okay, so um…" Addison looked down at the card in Callie's hand.

"Oh, yeah, I'll call you."

"Okay." Addison began to walk away but suddenly turned back. "It's good seeing you again, Callie."

The Latina smiled. "It's good to see you, Addison."

The redhead smiled back before turning and heading down the hallway. Callie took in Addison's long legs and ass as she strutted down the hallway. She could not deny the redhead was attractive but she knew where her heart belonged.

Later in the day, Callie went down to solitary confinement. She opened door to the cell room that held Arizona.

"Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three…" the blonde breathed, doing pushups on the floor.

Callie slammed the door closed behind her and glared at Arizona. "What the fuck did you do?" the Latina asked.

"Forty-nine, fifty…" Arizona finished in her last pushup. She slowly climbed to her feet and looked at the Latina. "What I had to."

The prison guard shook her head and stared at the blonde in disbelief. "Why? Why would you beat up a guard?"

"Hey, I've had enough fucking questions today. The last thing I need is to be grilled by you, too."

"Well, that's too bad. I need answers."

Arizona rolled her eyes and went over to the small bed, plopping down.

Callie walked further into the room and looked down at the blonde. "Now, I know you well enough to realize you don't do anything without a reason. And I know you're not stupid enough to just do it for the hell of it. You have to be provoked somehow."

"Maybe I just felt like doing it. Ever think that?"

The Latina shook her head. "No. Plus, you only have a little more than 9 months left to serve. Why would you jeopardize that?"

"Would you please go away…" the blonde replied.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened," Callie stubbornly replied.

Arizona stood from her bed and walked over to the Latina, standing at arms-length. "Why are you always trying to save me?" the blonde demanded.

Callie gently grasped the sides of Arizona's arms. "You know why…" She looked right into the blonde's eyes. "Just tell me what happened in the shed," the guard gently requested.

The blonde felt the care and comfort radiating off Callie in waves. Arizona felt her vulnerability rising to the surface, but she tried to fight it. "Fuck you, Callie…" she whispered.

The Latina swallowed the lump in her throat and held fast to the blonde, not letting her go. "You can tell me, Arizona…"

The prisoner slowly shook her head as tears slowly formed in her eyes. "Fuck you…"

"Please, Arizona… please tell me what happened. I don't care what other people think you did because I know they're wrong…"

Callie's heart melted as the tears finally fell freely down the blonde's cheeks. She could see Arizona internally debating what to do next.

"Tell me…"

Finally, it all came to the surface. "He tried to rape me, okay!" Arizona shouted suddenly.

The Latina's eyes widened in shock. She slowly released Arizona from her grasp and looked into those sad blue eyes. "He… he tried what?" All Callie could see was red as her instincts to protect the people she loved sprang into action.

Arizona turned and stepped away from the prison guard. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she faced Callie once more. "I was putting away the gardening tools in the shed… and he followed me. He locked me inside with him… what else was I supposed to do?" the blonde whispered shakily.

The Latina stepped closer to Arizona. "Like you said… you did what you had to."

The blonde shook her head, remembering the incident. "He kept coming at me, over and over again. He was really strong… but I wasn't going to let him take me," Arizona breathed.

Callie placed a gentle hand on Arizona's arm before pulling her to her and hugged her tightly. The blonde returned the embrace. "I'm just glad you're okay…" the Latina gently whispered.

Arizona closed her eyes and inhaled Callie's scent. She always felt safe whenever Callie held her. After a moment, they slowly broke the hug.

"That asshole is not going to get away with this. I'll do something."

"What can you do, Callie? It's his word against mine. They won't believe anything I say."

The prison guard knew Arizona was right and with the blonde's history of violence, her chances of being taken seriously were slim. But Callie had one card left to play… Addison.

"I'll figure out something… I promise," the Latina whispered.

Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and slowly nodded. Callie searched the blonde's face as they stood close to one another. No longer able to control her actions, Callie gently cupped Arizona's cheek in her hand and brushed away a falling tear.

"It makes me crazy that anyone tried to hurt you…" Callie whispered.

The blonde gasped as upon hearing the Callie's words. She was amazed that despite the way Arizona had treated Callie the last time they saw each other, the Latina still cared for her. Why did Callie affect her so deeply? Why couldn't she control herself when Callie was around? She stared into those beautiful dark eyes and before Arizona knew it, she found herself slowly leaning in and tenderly kissing the Latina's lips.

Callie instantly felt light-headed and her heart began beating through her chest. This kiss was not rushed or lustful but she felt the intensity from head to toe… big time. When Arizona leaned back, Callie still had her eyes closed. The blonde lightly smiled, liking that she could affect the Latina with just one kiss. Callie finally opened her eyes and Arizona knew what emotion she saw glistening in those dark brown orbs.

"Um…" the blonde cleared her throat slightly and took a step back, needing to distance herself.

Callie noticed this and decided she should probably go. "Yeah, I… I have to go take care of something," the prison guard said.

Arizona rubbed the back of her neck with one hand and nodded. She shyly glanced into the Latina's eyes. "Sure."

"I'll be back when I can." Callie headed for the door and began to open it.

"Have you decided? About the job, I mean," Arizona softly spoke.

Callie turned her head and looked at the blonde. She know had one week to make a decision on the probation officer position. "Right now… I can't think of a reason to leave Grace County. But I might have a reason to stay."

Arizona's lip curled in a half smile. "Thank you for believing me."

Callie softly smiled back. "You're welcome. I'll see you later."

As soon as her lunch break came around, Callie knew exactly where she was headed. After spending two nights in the hospital, Karev had been released the day before and was now on leave from work. Callie pulled her car in front of Karev's apartment building and headed inside. Trying to keep her anger in check, she knocked on his door.

"Just a second!" a familiar scratchy voice sounded.

When the door finally opened, Callie's eyes widened in surprise. Karev had two black eyes, a busted lip, a bruised cheekbone, and a brace around his neck. He looked pathetic.

"Did you come here to stare at me all day or you got something to say?" Karev asked.

"You should be fired you son of a bitch," Callie seethed.

"For what?" Karev asked, dumbly.

"For attempted rape."

Karev scoffed and shook his head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Alex. Arizona told me."

"And you're going to believe some prisoner you like to fuck over a fellow colleague you've known for years?"

Callie looked upon Karev in disgust. "Don't you even feel ashamed for what you tried to do? Or are you just a soulless snake?"

Karev eyed Callie suspiciously and adjusted the brace around his neck. "Are you wearing a wire or something?"

Callie frowned. "No, you asshole. I just wanted come and see how badly Arizona fucked you up." The Latina grinned teasingly and pointed at his face. "She did a good job don't you think?"

"Fuck you and your little blonde bitch. You can't prove a damn thing. Now, get away from my property," Karev ordered.

Callie shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine…"

Karev began to step back and close the door.

"Oh, and Alex?" The Latina stopped him.

"What?"

Callie took aim and in one swift kick, firmly connected her foot with Karev's testicles. HARD.

"Ohurhg!" The man groaned in excruciating pain before falling to the ground, grabbing his balls.

The Latina looked down at the pathetic piece of shit on the ground in front of her and shook her head. She felt a piece of vengeance wash over her as Karev whimpered and coughed, trying to catch his breath. She knelt down to his level. "That's for Arizona, you fucker. Believe me, I would be kicking your ass a whole lot more. but I see Arizona did just fine." She leaned in closer. "You tell anyone about this and there'll be more to come," she whispered darkly. Callie gave him the once over and then slowly stood up. "Have a good day," she said, before walking away.

The following afternoon, Callie managed to get Addison to meet her at a local coffee shop. They sat across from each other at a small table.

"Okay, well…" Callie began. "What I'm about to say may jeopardize my career and possibly get me in some serious trouble."

Addison furrowed her brows but regarded the Latina seriously. "Geez, Callie what is it?"

"I'm afraid to tell you… but I'm going to do it anyway. I just need you to do something for me."

Addison waited for her to continue.

"I need you to not to be an internal affairs agent right now."

Addison furrowed her brows. "Um… okay…"

"No, I'm serious. I need you to promise me, _not_ to be internal affairs," Callie firmly stated.

The redhead looked into Callie's eyes for a long moment. "Okay, I promise."

"Okay…" the Latina sighed heavily. "You remember that night we shared in Miami?"

Addison shyly ducked her eyes and shifted in her seat. She remembered every detail. "Of course I do…"

"And you remember how we told each other how we were both involved with a certain person that hurt us?"

The redhead nodded.

"Well… my person is one of your current cases."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean Arizona. Arizona Robbins… she's the person I'm involved with…"

It took a moment for Addison to put the pieces together, but suddenly it all clicked. "Oh, no… Callie no…"

"Yes…" the guard replied.

Addison scoffed a mockery chuckle. "Callie, what you just told me is the kind of thing I try to stop at prisons. You're having sexual relations with Ms. Robbins?"

"Yes, but this is why I asked you not to be an Internal Affairs agent right now."

"Callie-"

"Addison… I know what I just told you is risky and you will probably have my job for it..." Callie's voice began to crack with emotion. "I don't care anymore…"

Addison could not believe what she was hearing. This woman was actually risking everything for a prisoner. Looking into the Latina's eyes, she saw fear mixed with determination. "Is she worth it?" Addison softly asked.

"I know she is. And I… I think I love her."

The redhead sighed and rubbed the sides of her temples. "Oh… this is fucking crazy…" she groaned. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Alright Callie, alright. I won't tell your dirty little secret. But this is highly unethical."

Callie sighed with relief. She could finally breathe again. "Thank you, thank you, Addison. I knew I could trust you."

"I don't know how. All we've ever done together is screw," the redhead joked lightly.

The Latina chuckled, seeing Addison was trying to ease the tension. "Yeah… well. There's something about you. Even from just meeting you that night… you're a person people can trust."

Addison softly smiled, excepting the compliment. "So, what do you want to discuss regarding Arizona?"

"I wanted to tell you that Arizona is telling the truth. Karev did try to rape her."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. It _was_ self-defense. She just… _really _knows how to defend herself well. All Karev did was flip the story so it looked like he was the victim."

"I can see that being true, but there is no proof. I also looked into Arizona's prison record, Callie. She's been involved in over eight prison fights during her served time. And the idea of her suddenly attacking a guard is not outside the realm of possibility… at least in the eyes of internal affairs."

Callie sighed heavily. "You're right. So, in this type of situation, if Arizona is found guilty… what's going to happen to her?"

"In Arizona's case… they could add a year, maybe two to her sentence."

The Latina's mouth gaped open. "No, no you can't let that happen to her," Callie demanded.

"It's kind of out of my hands, Callie. Even my partner on the case thinks she's guilty."

The prison guard pushed back her hair from her face. "Oh, man… this isn't good. Damn, Karev…"

Addison studied the distressed woman in front of her. "Look, I may be able to convince the board to reduce the punishment time..."

Callie perked up in her seat. "Really?"

"I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises."

"If you could help in anyway… that's all I'm asking for."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter. Have fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

It was mid-afternoon and the female inmates of Grace County Prison were scattered in the courtyard doing various recreational activities. Some played basketball while others lifted weights and worked out. Arizona was not in the mood for either. After the incident with Karev, the past few days had been weighing heavily on the blonde. She sat on the ground with her back against the building in an area far away from the other women. A lit cigarette dangled in her left hand as she blew out a satisfying puff. She had quit smoking years ago, but after all the stress lately, she needed a smoke. Arizona closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the stone wall. Being outside always helped clear her head.

"I didn't know you smoked," a voice loomed over her.

Arizona's eyes blinked open, seeing a tall blonde standing in front of her. "Fuck off, Erica. I'm not in the mood."

Erica smirked but did not budge from her spot. "I heard about the beat down you put on Karev." Arizona just looked at her. "So, is it true?"

The blonde took a drag. "Yeah, I kicked his ass, so what?"

"No, not the ass kicking part. The rape part… did he try to rape you?"

The blonde frowned, but could not hide the slight curiosity in her voice. "Where did you hear that?"

"Word travels around her. Grace County is a talkative place." Erica crossed her arms over her chest. "So, is it?"

"Yeah, he tried…" Arizona blew out a puff smoke and stubbed her cigarette into the ground. "…but I wouldn't let him."

Without any permission at all, Erica plopped down next to Arizona. The blonde looked at her like she was nuts. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, chill out. I'm not trying anything… just want to talk."

"_You_ want to talk to _me_?" the blonde asked, incredulously.

"Yeah."

Arizona rolled her eyes.

Erica sighed. "Look, Karev is a dick. All of us know that. You said he tried to rape you but he failed? Well, he didn't fail on my girl Sadie."

Arizona turned her head and finally looked at Erica. "He got to Sadie?"

Erica averted her eyes and looked over the courtyard. "After word spread around about why you beat up Karev, Sadie told me what that motherfucker did to her. It happened months ago and she didn't tell anyone. She just now told me yesterday."

"Jesus. Who knows how long he's been doing this."

"A long time. I've heard things, but he's never gotten one of my girls before. That fuckin' pisses me off."

They both looked up as a random guard slowly walked past them. Both women remained silent as he eyed them carefully before continuing on his way.

"Listen…" Erica continued. "I have respect for what you did. A lot of the ladies in here do. You finally beat the shit out of a fuckin' asshole rapist."

"None of the women he attacked has reported him?"

"Please... look where we are. He knows he can get away with it and he's really selective. I guess he either has something over them or just knows how to pick them. He screwed up with you, though," Erica snickered.

Arizona smiled lightly. "Yeah, he did. Only I'm the one who's getting screwed over anyway. I know those assholes from IA don't believe me. I saw it in their eyes."

"Well, at least you stood up for yourself. None of the other girls had the balls."

"Yeah, look what good that did me…"

"I'll let you in on something. The next time Karev steps foot in this prison… he won't be walking out."

"What does that mean?" Arizona asked, looking into the steely blue eyes in front of her.

"I think you know. Nobody fucks with one of my girls and gets away with it." Erica looked into Arizona's eyes. Her stare was cold and serious. "I'm serving a life sentence, Robbins. I've got nothing to lose. You on the other hand still have a chance to get out of here."

Erica stood up and looked down at Arizona. "I'll see you around." She walked away.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Callie was in her kitchen cooking dinner. One her best stress relievers was being in the kitchen and losing herself in various family dishes. Just as she was chopping some vegetables, the doorbell rang. The Latina quickly grabbed a dish rag and wiped off her hands as she headed towards the door.<p>

"Hey Addison, come on in."

"Thanks," the redhead replied with a smile, stepping inside.

Callie closed the door behind her. "No, thank you for coming by."

"Wow, what smells so good?" Addison asked, inhaling the delicious scent from the kitchen.

"Oh, it's one of my family recipes. Chicken picata."

"I didn't know you cooked," Addison smiled, following Callie into the kitchen.

Getting back to her vegetables, Callie threw the redhead a smirk. "There is a lot you don't know about me."

Addison raised her eyebrows and nodded in agreement. "That I don't."

Callie began chopping up some celery. "So, what did you find out about Arizona's case?"

Addison leaned her elbows on the kitchen island across from Callie. "It's good and bad news. The bad news is, internal affairs are in favor of Alex Karev's side of the story…"

Callie shook her head. "I figured that would happen." The Latina stopped her chopping and looked at Addison worriedly. "So, what happens to Arizona?"

"Her sentence will be extended."

Callie sighed heavily. "How much time was added?" she asked, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Well, that's the fairly good news," Addison replied, leaning off the counter. "I was able to convince them to shorten it from a year and half to only six months."

A smile broke out across Callie's face. "Oh, my gosh! Addison you're amazing!" the Latina gushed. She put down the cutting knife and rounded the counter, practically tackling the redhead in a strong embrace. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay, okay. You're crushing my ribs," Addison squeaked.

"Sorry," Callie replied, releasing the redhead. "How did you manage this?"

"Let's just say I can be pretty _convincing_ when I want to be."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I remember how convincing you can be."

They both chuckled at the innuendo.

"Anyway..." Callie continued. "I know Arizona won't be happy to hear her sentence is extended, but at least it's not drastically longer. Thank you so much. This meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Addison smiled. "Owen and I have meeting with her tomorrow morning. She'll find out then."

Callie nodded. "Okay."

Addison removed her jacket and placed it on a nearby stool. "You owe me big time now. You know that right?" Addison said with a sly smile.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes…" Addison purred, coming a little closer.

Callie cleared her throat nervously, wondering what the redhead was up to. Addison reached over and slowly ran her hand down Callie's arm. "And I already know what I want…" the redhead husked.

"Uh…" the Latina was baffled. Addison had made it clear she did not want this type of relationship with her. "Wh… what is that?"

Lustful grey eyes locked with Callie's dark brown ones. Seeing the Latina's flustered state, the redhead suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, my God, Callie you should see your face!" Addison hooted.

Realizing the redhead was messing with her, Callie exhaled the breath she was holding and playfully pushed the redhead away. "You suck, Addison."

The redhead continued to giggle, trying to get herself under control. "If I were serious, would you have gone for it?"

"No," the Latina pouted like a child. "I love Arizona, remember?"

"Yeah, I know… but seriously," Addison said, all laughter aside. "A good enough payment for me is just a strictly_ platonic _lunch with you… and you're buying."

Callie giggled. "Deal… and how about a home-cooked meal tonight?"

"Oh, Callie I don't want to intrude…"

"Have you eaten?"

"No, but…"

"You're staying. I'm obviously not cooking for anyone else, and there's more than enough."

Addison lightly smiled. "Alright… but only because it smells really good."

* * *

><p>Callie visited Arizona in solitary the following morning.<p>

"So, they've told you?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, they did. I thought they were going to tie me down way longer than another six months."

"They were. It was going to be a year and a half."

"A year and a half…" the blonde repeated, not liking the sound of that at all.

"That was their initial punishment. But I wasn't going to let that happen to you."

"So, it was you that changed their minds?" the blonde asked, stepping closer.

"In a way," Callie nodded. "Arizona, I know you had less than a year to go and I'm sorry. But that was the best that could be done."

Arizona stood before Callie and looked at her for a moment. Those brown eyes were swimming with emotion. The blonde felt her insides melt and she wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck, holding her close. "Thank you for doing this for me," Arizona whispered into Callie's neck.

Callie closed her eyes and held Arizona tightly. "I'd do anything for you," she whispered back.

They broke the hug.

"_How_ did you do this?" Arizona asked in wonder.

Callie smiled softly. "I happened to know one of the IA agents that were reviewing your case. She had to pull some major strings for me."

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "She?" the blonde questioned.

_Oh, crap._ Callie thought, as she realized what she had just said.

"So, that woman, Allison, is your friend?"

"Addison," Callie respectfully corrected. "…yes, I know her."

The blonde took a step back and crossed her arms. "She must be some friend in order to do something like this for you. How do you know her?"

That was the million dollar question. "I um… we met…" the Latina stumbled. "I just know her… at least well enough for her to help you out."

Things still sounded shady to Arizona. Callie could tell by the look on the blonde's face that her answer did not suffice. It was then that something clicked in Arizona's head. Addison was a redhead. She remembered Callie mentioning that she slept with a redhead on the beach.

"Oh, my God. Was it her?" the blonde asked.

Callie frowned. "Who?"

"Was she the redhead you hooked up with in Miami?"

Callie sighed heavily. She looked into the blonde's eyes knowing she could not lie to her. She hesitantly nodded her head. "Yes, but-"

Arizona shook her head in disappoint. "Whatever…" The blonde turned her back to Callie and walked over to the opposite side of the room. She needed some distance between them. Even though Callie had slept with Addison months ago, the thought of Callie with someone else still made her blood boil.

"Nothing else is going on between us," Callie tried to assure.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you fucked her on the beach, right? Otherwise, you wouldn't have any other way to help me."

Callie lowered her eyes and shook her head. She knew that was partly true. "I know it sounds bad… but she helped."

"At what cost?" the blonde fumed. "Wait, let me guess… you fucked her again so she'd reduce my sentence, didn't you?"

"What? No! No, I didn't sleep with her again."

"Oh, come on, Callie. This was not a small favor… and the only relationship you ever had with her was fucking. You expect me to believe she did this out of the goodness of her heart?"

"Yes, because she did. She wanted to help."

"Why would she _want_ to help, Callie? She barely knows you."

"That may be true, but after I told tell her about us she-"

Arizona's eyes widened in shock. "You what?" Arizona practically shrieked. "You told an internal affairs agent that we were sleeping together?"

"It was the only way…"

"So, she just agreed right then?"

"No, I…"

"I can hear her now… _Sure, I'll help out your poor little inmate so you can keep fucking her_," the blonde mocked.

"It wasn't like that…"

"Did you like fucking her again?"

"I didn't fuck her, okay!" Callie shouted. "I told her how much you mean to me… and that I was in love with you!"

The room was silent. Arizona was frozen to the spot. All the anger in her body dissipated and was replaced with shock. "You what?"

"Look, you can believe me or not… but I did not sleep with her. Addison had to go against everything she stands for because I was desperate to help you."

"No… I don't care about that anymore. What did you just say?"

Callie swallowed the lump in her throat. The truth was out now. "I said, I'm in love with you." Callie shrugged. "I'm not going to deny it or hide it anymore, Arizona."

They stood there in silence. The blonde continued to stare at her with an expression Callie could not for the life of her understand. Was it flattery? Fear? Doubt? Callie felt the walls closing in on her as those mysterious blue eyes seemed to penetrate her soul. There was no taking back what she said.

Finally, Arizona found her voice. "I… don't know what to say to that…" the blonde breathed.

Callie's heart broke a little at the blonde words. "You don't have to say anything. I understand if you don't feel the same." Feeling incredibly foolish for expressing her feelings, the Latina felt like hiding away from the world. She began to step back towards the exit.

"Callie-" Arizona began softly.

"Um… tomorrow I have to report to the Warden," the guard quickly spat out. "I have to tell him my decision about the job."

The blonde locked her hands together in front of her. Her pose almost childlike. "Do you know what you'll do yet?" Arizona hesitantly asked.

"No, I'm… I'm not so sure anymore…" Callie softly replied. She turned and opened the heavy door. "I'll let you know tomorrow. I have to think about it some more."

Arizona nodded her head silently, still tingling from the Latina's love confession. Callie looked at her once more before stepping out of the room and the bolting the door closed behind her.

* * *

><p>"I'm an idiot," Callie tiredly declared.<p>

"No, you're not," Mark replied.

The two friends sat on a large leather couch in Mark's den. It was their monthly movie night along with their snacks of necessity… beer and popcorn.

"I am. I told Arizona I'm in love with her."

Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really," the man stated, rather than questioned. Callie nodded. "I take it blondie did not confess her undying love back to you?"

"Nope…" Callie took a sip of her beer. "She didn't know what to say… which is exactly what she said."

"I'm sorry, Callie."

"No, you're not. You just _feel_ sorry for me. I should have listened to you. Why does this always happen? Why do I always have to fall for the most complicated women on earth?"

"I don't have an answer for you, Torres. All I know is… the Warden will be waiting on an answer from you tomorrow. Are you taking the job?"

"Uh!" the Latina grunted in frustration. "This was a hell of a time for this promotion to come along. Why couldn't it have happened sooner? Like, before I met Arizona…"

Mark studied his troubled friend. "_Do_ you regret that you met her?"

Callie sighed and shook her head. "No… not for a second."

"Hey, guys," A voice said near the entranceway to the den. Callie and Mark looked over to see Lexie standing there. Her belly seven months swollen with her and Mark's first child. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mark, I can't reach the mixing bowl in the cupboard."

In a split second, Mark was on his feet. "No, problem babe. I'll get it for you."

Callie chuckled at how quickly Mark got up from the couch. She found him quite enduring ever since he became a daddy to be. He kissed Lexie on the cheek before heading out the den. The pregnant woman smiled and turned her attention towards the troubled Latina on the couch. "I heard a little about what you said."

The guard almost spit out the swallow of beer in her mouth. "Oh? How much did you hear?"

"Only that you seem to fall for complicated women."

"Yeah…" Callie sheepishly replied. "Well, I do."

"My advice… do what you feel is right for your heart. Things usually turn out just fine in the end."

Callie smiled lightly. "That's good advice, Lexie. Thanks."

Mark came back into the room, mixing bowl in hand. "Here you go, ma lady."

"Mark, you know I hate when you call me that," Lexie replied, snatching the bowl away.

The older man grinned. "You love it," he cooed, before leaning in to kiss his wife's pouting lips.

Lexie smiled lovingly. "Yeah, yeah…" she murmured, and then slinked out of the room.

Mark clapped his hands together, praising himself for a job well done. He returned to his place next to Callie on the couch. "That's how you handle a wife."

"You two are great together. Lexie's stomach sure has grown since the last time I saw her."

"Yeah, I know. Two months and counting."

Callie smiled sadly. "I hope to have what you guys have someday."

"You will," Mark replied, patting Callie's knee. "And when that day comes, you and Arizona have a big decision to make."

The Latina furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, is she carrying the baby or you?"

"Oh, my God, shut-up!" Callie laughed, hitting Mark in the shoulder. "I can't believe you just said that."

Mark shrugged with a smile. "Come on, let's watch some Rocky. That always makes you feel better and Lexie is baking cookies."

"Oooh, yum," the Latina said, the anticipation of sugary goodness now on the brain.

Around 7:30 am the following morning, Callie snuck down to solitary. When she opened the door, the blonde was still lying in bed. Arizona shifted and turned over when she heard the heavy door close.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Callie sheepishly said.

The blonde looked at her and slowly sat up. "You didn't wake me..." Arizona sighed. "I don't sleep much these days." The blonde stretched her arms above her head in a satisfying stretch. "Why the early bird visit?"

Callie blew out a nervous breath. "I wanted to let you know my decision about the job… before I told the Warden."

Arizona swung her legs over the side of the bed and leaned her weight back on her arms. Her fingers clenched and unclenched at the bed sheets. "Okay…"

"I'm taking the job, Arizona."

The blonde's face fell and she lowered her eyes. Reality was hitting her square in the gut. Callie was leaving.

"This is too hard… you and me," the Latina sadly continued. "I can't work or focus when you're around." Callie took a careful step forward. "I've already told you how I feel for you, Arizona… but you obviously don't feel that way about me… and I can't do this anymore." Callie ducked her eyes.

Arizona was stunned by Callie's words and was not sure what to say in return. "So, you're running away from me," the blonde concluded, standing from the bed.

"I'm not running away. I'm making a decision that I feel is right."

"Right for who? You?" the blonde questioned.

"Me… both of us." Callie sighed. "I feel like I'm suffocating. I'm tired of having you and not… _having _all ofyou."

Arizona chuckled sarcastically and turned her back to Callie. She felt betrayed… she felt angry. "Then you should go."

Callie looked at the blonde and shook her head. "Arizona-"

"Go…"

"I'm not-"

"Go!" the blonde yelled.

Callie charged up behind the blonde and forcefully turned her around. "You're not going to tell me to go this time!"

The blonde pushed the guard's hands away. "What else do you want me to say?" Arizona shouted.

Callie stared into those hurt and confused blue eyes. "I don't know…" the Latina said in defeat.

The blonde stared back at her for a moment. "You want a farewell fuck?" Arizona asked, beginning to untie her pants.

"Arizona…no."

The blonde continued to undress and started to pull off her top. "Arizona! Stop!" the prison guard cried, grabbing Arizona's arms, halting her actions. The blonde kept still and slowly met Callie's eyes. The Latina's expression softened as a tear trickled down the blonde's cheek. Callie loosened her grip on the blonde's arms. They looked into each other's eyes. Arizona's look was raw, intense, and vulnerable. Callie smiled sadly. "What is it?" she asked softly. Arizona continued to look deeply into Callie's eyes and felt herself becoming lost. Without a word, the blonde reached up and slowly removed the guard's hat from her head. Callie slightly raised her eyebrows and looked upward. The blonde let the cap linger on her fingertips before dropping it to the floor.

Callie searched Arizona's sad blue eyes, wondering what the blonde was thinking. Arizona then reached for the front of Callie's shirt and began to undo her collar.

Callie swallowed nervously. "What are you doing…?"

Arizona remained silent as she continued to unbutton the guard's shirt all the way to the end. She reached inside the opening of the shirt and pushed it off of Callie's shoulders. Her hands trailed down she's arms as the clothing was removed. Callie shivered at the touch and allowed the blonde to proceed. The upper part of her body was covered by only her white undershirt. Arizona then unbuckled the guard's belt and gun holster, dropping it to the floor. The blonde looked into Callie's eyes and grasped the front of the guard's undershirt, leading her to the bed.

The blonde sat down and Callie allowed herself to be guided on top of the blonde. Their lips were inches apart.

"Just touch me…" the blonde finally whispered.

Callie stared into the blonde's blue eyes and saw a look she had never seen before. Was it love? Very tenderly, the Latina brushed her lips against Arizona's. The blonde gasped. Callie leaned in once more and led the dance of a seductive lingering kiss.

Arizona moaned as the guard's tongue entered her mouth and caressed against hers. She wrapped her legs around Callie's waist as she felt the guard's strong body push into her. Arizona's hands slid under Callie's shirt and stroked the hot skin of the Latina's back.

Callie trailed her kisses across Arizona's cheek and then put the lobe of a sensitive ear between her lips. The blonde shivered as Callie sucked and teased her ear. The Latina's hand found its way under the front of the blonde's shirt and began to knead her left breast. Arizona closed her eyes in ecstasy. Callie lifted her mouth slightly and whispered in the blonde's ear. "Arizona… I need to taste you…"

The blonde shivered once again as Callie's breath blew lightly in ear. Arizona could not understand why she was shivering so much. It was not like they had never touched before. Trying to ignore these feelings, she began to slide off her pants and Callie helped her.

When Arizona's panties were removed, Callie leaned down and kissed the blonde tenderly on the lips before moving down between Arizona's legs. Callie noticed the inmate's body seemed to be trembling at her every touch. This was new. Slowly, she took the blonde in her mouth and began to drink her sweet nectar.

Arizona's hands clutched the sheets as Callie's tongue plunged inside of her. She felt strong hands grip the sides of her thighs pulling her closer. Arizona moaned multiple times as Callie knew exactly how to move and where to touch her inside. The blonde's heart was racing and sweat began to bead on her forehead. Just as she felt herself about to release, Callie's talented mouth was gone.

"Wha…" the blonde began to protest.

"Shhh…" Callie came back up the blonde's body. "I know… just wait…"

She climbed off Arizona and quickly removed her pants and practically soaked underwear. Within seconds, she was back on her awaiting lover and kissed the blonde senseless. She gently spread Arizona's legs and pushed her lower body into the blonde.

Both women groaned as their wetness made contact. Their hips began at a slow pace both enjoying the pleasure running through their bodies. But soon the hunger to explode was too great. Callie placed her hands on either side of Arizona's head and sensually rotated her hips deeper into the blonde. Arizona whimpered and grabbed onto Callie's ass. Their eyes connected. Desire burned in the depths of their souls.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Arizona and Callie released guttural moans as the blindness of overpowering passion took over their bodies. Both women trembled in each other's arms as they gasped for breath. Arizona's heart was beating a million miles per hour and she could feel that Callie's was doing the same. She had never felt this kind of intimate closeness before.

Finally finding the strength, the guard raised her head and placed a tender kiss on the blonde's lips. When she pulled back, Callie looked into beautiful blue eyes and smiled lightly. She softly brushed the blonde's bangs from her face and let strands of hair slip between her fingertips.

Arizona was breathing heavily as she stared back at the Latina. That look from Callie was endearing, sweet, and unnerving. It was like she was staring right into her soul. She was falling into those brown depths and it was scaring her.

"There's that look…" the blonde whispered, voice shaky.

"What look?" Callie gently whispered. They continued to search each other's eyes. "Arizona, I-"

"I can't…" the blonde whispered, her eyes full of regret.

A pang of fear struck Callie's heart. "Can't what?"

Arizona shook her head and began to slide her body from underneath Callie's. "Please just…"

Callie removed her weight from on top of the blonde. They both sat up and put their legs over the side of the bed. Arizona buried her face in her hands and blew out a shaky breath.

The guard looked at the blonde, concerned. "Arizona, what's wrong?"

"Callie, this can never work."

The Latina's heart sank upon hearing those words and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why?"

The blonde wrapped some of the sheets around her lower body. "You don't want to get mixed up with me." The blonde raised her head and looked straight ahead. Eyes never seeking Callie's.

"Arizona, I know about your past… and your criminal record. It doesn't bother me."

The blonde fidgeted with her fingers. Callie was stared at her so intensely, Arizona was too afraid to make eye contact.

"Arizona, what we…what we just shared… I've never felt that way in my entire life. _This_… this time was different. I know you felt it too," the guard explained, slight desperation in her voice.

The blonde put her head down and closed her eyes tightly. Tears threatened to escape. "I want you to take the job…" Arizona got out.

Callie shook her head. "No. I don't want to leave you, Arizona."

"I'll be fine…"

"But I won't. If I leave, that means not seeing you or hearing your voice for fifteen months."

The blonde nodded. "I know…"

"I'm staying."

"Damn it, Callie." The blonde raised head and looked into stubborn brown eyes. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"It doesn't have to be this way. We can still be together."

The blonde's face suddenly became calm and dead serious. She stared into Callie's eyes. "If you really love me you'll go."

Callie's face dropped and her heart stopped beating for a second. "Don't say that..." she whispered.

"I mean it. If you stay here… I won't even look at you or touch you because you would be pissing away an opportunity. And for what? For me? I don't want to hold you back. I won't. You'd only regret it later…"

Callie stared at the blonde next to her. "And after you've served your time? What would happen then?"

The blonde shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe you'll find someone else by then…" Saying those words left a bad taste in Arizona's mouth.

Callie could not believe her ears. "Why are you pushing me away?"

Arizona averted her eyes.

"Do you even love me, Arizona?" the Latina asked.

They sat there another moment in silence and Arizona refused to look at her lover. Realizing the blonde was not going to respond, Callie abruptly stood from the small bed and began to dress.

"I guess I have my answer. I don't know why I let you do this shit to me every time," Callie spoke harshly.

Arizona abruptly snapped her head up, starring daggers at Callie. Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach. One the things she hated most was being accused of something. "I don't do anything to you," the blonde shot back.

"The hell you don't. You seduce me into sleeping with you and then push me away as if I'm the damn plague. You keep fucking with my head and I don't need this anymore."

"Right… like you're so fucking helpless. I thought we had an understanding when we started this shit. You like to fuck me! I like to fuck you! That's _all_ that we do for each other!" Arizona lashed out.

Callie whirled on the blonde and pinned her with a disbelieving glare. "That's all?" The Latina asked, tears on the brim of her eyes. "Is that all this was to you? Fucking?"

Arizona momentarily looked into hurt brown eyes before looking down. She knew what they had been doing these past few months went beyond sex, but she was too stubborn and scared to admit it.

A tear trickled down Callie's cheek and she angrily wiped it away. "Fuck this…" she barely got out. With her pants already fastened, she quickly threw on her shirt. "You're gonna end up a pathetic lonely old woman. I've been wasting my time with you."

"Not anymore, right? You're leaving! So just get the hell out! Get out of my life!" Arizona shouted, pounding her fists against the tired mattress beneath her.

"Gladly," Callie muttered, as she fastened her belt around her waist. She refused to give the blonde another look as she headed for the door.

Arizona watched her leaving and couldn't help but say one last thing. "I guess you got everything you wanted from me…"

Callie suddenly stopped with her hand on the door. She slowly turned her head, allowing Arizona to only see her profile. "No…" she began quietly. "Not everything…"

She left the room.

Arizona's heart physically ached upon hearing those final words. Out of nowhere a downpour of emotions hit her and she began to cry. Curling herself up in a fetal position in the bed, she began to mentally beat herself up. Why did she end it like this? She had never in her life felt what she was feeling for Callie. It was always unattached sex with no expectations from the other person. The way the Latina would look at her and touch her was to her undoing. Over the past few months Callie's smoldering gaze of lust transformed into… _Did she really love me? Of course she did you idiot. And you let her go. _"I let her go…"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright guys… this chapter is going to be a bumping ride, but it's necessary. Bare with me on the time jumps. And trust me, it only gets more interesting after this**.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

It was just another day at Grace County. As was the routine of every lunch time, a line of women moved down the row with trays in hand, collecting god-awful foods to be ingested in their stomachs. With her tray now full, Arizona walked over to a table that already occupied ten or so other women and sat down. Callie had been gone for three weeks now and Arizona missed her terribly. She missed Callie's voice, her smile, the way the Latina would touch her. Some nights as she would lay in bed and her mind would drift over to the morning they had made love. There were so many things Arizona would have done differently… would have said differently… but it was too late. And when that reality hit her, she would cry herself to sleep. Other nights to make herself not feel guilty, she would just think, fuck it. I don't need Calliope Torres. We had a chance in hell anyway. But she would only think that way to avoid more tears.

As Arizona picked at the disgusting food on her tray, Erica came over and sat beside her. "Do I have news…" Erica whispered conspiringly.

After Arizona's incident with Karev, Erica had been more civil towards the blonde. Over the past couple weeks, the two had grown to be allies in a way, but they were not friends. For instance, Arizona chose not to share the loss she felt with Callie being gone. That was way too personal.

The blonde raised her eyebrows expectantly. "What's up?"

Erica smiled deviously. "Karev is coming back tomorrow."

Arizona nodded thoughtfully. "You got the confetti and the welcome mat ready?"

Erica chuckled. "In a way... Are you sure you don't want in?"

Arizona grimaced at the bite of mystery meat she just took and then swallowed it down. "I'm sure," she nodded. "You go ahead and tell him I said hello when you see him."

Erica shrugged. "Will do." The larger blonde got up and disappeared into the crowded lunchroom.

For weeks Arizona had watched as Erica plotted her revenge on Alex Karev. When he came back, Erica knew exactly when and where she was going to strike. She even let Arizona know, just so the blonde could witness it.

However, Erica did not know that something was nagging at Arizona. God knows she wanted Alex Karev to pay for what he had done. She wanted him to suffer… but a blindsided death by Erica seemed too… easy. Erica would be known as a psycho inmate that killed a hero to Grace County. Karev wouldn't be seen as a perverted rapist, but an honorable officer who died just doing his job. Arizona knew that would be the outcome, but what could she do to stop it?

* * *

><p>Being on the job for nearly two weeks now, Callie was seen as a promising surveillance probation officer by her superiors. What was exciting about her new job was working in the field. It was way more exhilarating than making the rounds at the prison. Her job was to monitor probationers and sometimes even conduct sting operations to catch violators of probation. She loved it.<p>

However, when the day was over, and she returned home, her heart would instantly de-flat as she thought of a certain blonde all alone in solitary. Leaving Arizona was one of the hardest things she ever had to do in her life. She knew how she felt about the blonde. She knew that she was in love… but if Arizona did not feel the same or felt the need to keep pushing her away, why should she continue to suffer the heartache? Callie held onto those reasons to convince herself that leaving was the right thing. But man, did she miss that woman. She missed the fire in those blue eyes, that body, those dimples… all that was Arizona. Though their relationship was poisonous, confusing, and often painful, Callie also found it passionate, intense, loving at times, and something she yearned for more and more. Arizona was someone she could not stay away from. But she found the strength to break the cycle.

To help Callie let out some of her frustration and anger, Addison convinced Callie to take up kickboxing. The Latina was hesitant at first, but after taking the first class, she found it exhilarating. They were currently at the gym, standing on a padded blue mat. Addison held the punching bag while Callie did a few kicks and jabs.

"How are your first couple of cases going?" Addison asked.

"Good," Callie breathed. "I'm working on four, right now."

"Yeah? Any trouble makers?"

"Nah. Most of them are trying to be on their best behavior," Callie smiled, laying in another punch. "Out on probation, you know?"

"Right." Addison held tight to the bag as Callie gave it a sturdy kick.

"So, how did your first date with Pete go last night?"

Addison sighed. "It was okay. He's not bad in the sack anyway..."

Callie stopped her movements and her mouth was agape in shock. "You slept with him?"

"Well, of course I did. He was hot."

Callie chuckled and shook her head. Why should she be surprised? "So, how good was he?"

Addison bit her lower lip, trying to stop her mischievous grin. Callie also saw the redhead's blush before she could hide it behind the punching bag. "He was _very_ good," Addison purred.

"You want to see him again?"

Addison shrugged. "I don't think so. Maybe… he did say he wanted to see me."

"I think you should go for it."

"Ah, we'll see…" Addison held on tight as Callie punched and kicked a few more times. "So, what about you? Are you okay?"

Callie frowned slightly. "Uh, yeah. I mean, this new job is awesome. The pay is better, I can go out in the field… I'm happy." The brunette punched the bag a bit harder.

Addison stepped from behind the punching bag and stood in front of her friend. "I mean, how are you doing, _here_?" the redhead asked, tapping the Latina's chest right over her heart. "It's been a few weeks and you haven't mentioned anything about… you know who."

Callie sighed before lowering her hands out of her defensive pose. She looked at Addison earnestly. "Because I don't want to mention you know who. It's over… okay?"

"It doesn't have to be. When she gets out-"

Callie groaned loudly. "What?" the brunette cut her off. "We can be together? She doesn't want that. She told me."

Addison gave a small sympathetic smile. "Call me a gullible idiot but… I think when two people are that crazy about each other, anything can happen."

Callie stared at Addison blankly. "You're a gullible idiot," she deadpanned. "I think I'm done for today," the Latina mumbled, taking off her boxing gloves. She headed towards the locker room. Addison sighed, and followed her friend.

Callie sat on a bench and began to take off her workout shoes.

"Callie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned her," Addison said, sitting beside the Latina. "Don't be mad at me."

"It's okay… you did nothing wrong, Addison. I'm mostly mad at myself… because the truth is… I miss Arizona and I hate that I miss her. I want to just move on with my life and forget her but…"

"You fell in love, Callie. That's not easy to forget."

The Latina let out a heavy breath.

"Come on," Addison said, playfully pushing her shoulder. "Let's go get a burger."

Callie raised her eyebrows, giving redhead an incredulous expression. "We just worked out."

"I know… that's exactly why we should award ourselves with a burger."

Callie laughed heartily. Addison had become a wonderful friend. She really helped dig Callie out of her slump after leaving Grace County and Arizona. The Latina would not know what she would have done without her.

* * *

><p>The following morning, the revenge on Karev was underway. Arizona and Erica were in the large sewing room with about twenty other inmates. All of them at their own station, busy with their fabric. Arizona watched from feet away as Erica evilly leered at a particular guard that was walking throughout the room. Alex Karev. Arizona knew the plan. When sewing time was over, Erica was to duck out of line and into a side hallway. When Alex came by, she was going to grab and stab. He would be right where she wanted him.<p>

As the guard walked past Arizona's sewing station, he gave her a smug half smile. The blonde felt like jumping out of her chair and strangling him to death but she kept her cool. He was only trying to provoke her and possibly get her into even deeper shit.

About ten more minutes go by and it was time to leave the sewing room. The women began to file out, including Erica and Arizona. The blonde was in line about eight women in front of Erica, as they exited the room, into the hall. Karev was the last one out of the room, just as predicted. As they all walked in line, Erica discreetly ducked into the side hall, out of sight. Slowly, she removed the handmade sharp utensil from her waistband. Her hands quivered in anticipation. She waited a long time for this. The final inmate went by, soon followed by Karev. Erica readied herself to pounce. Time to strike… but suddenly she was yanked back into the darkened hall and slammed chest first into the wall. Her weapon fell to the ground.

"What the fuck!" She growled, straining to look back at her attacker. "Robbins?" she questioned. "What are you doing?"

"I can't let you kill him, Erica." Arizona replied, near the other woman's ear. "There's another way."

"Fuck another way." The restless larger woman struggled to get out of Arizona's grasp, but the blonde held fast. "I want him dead! He's getting away!" Erica snarled.

"I want him dead just as much as you do!" Arizona snapped. "Especially, after what he did to the women here and tried to do to me. I have an idea that might work, but I need your help. I can't do it without you."

Erica was panting heavily, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. "Let me go…"

Arizona released her hold and took a step back. Erica turned around, her eyes were staring daggers at the smaller blonde. "You better have a good reason for stopping me before I kick your teeth in."

"Take it easy. Now, my idea doesn't involve killing Karev… but, we can let everyone know what a monster he is."

Erica was quiet for a moment, curious. "Keep talking."

"You know some of the women that claimed to have been assaulted by Karev, right?"

"Yeah."

"I need those women. I want to make sure their voices are heard."

Erica chuckled dubiously. "What are you, a saint now?" Arizona glared at her. "How the hell are we going to do that anyway? None of the higher-ups around here believe a single word we say."

"I've thought about that… it's a longshot, but I think I know someone that can help."

Erica looked at Arizona for a moment and then shook her head. "What's making you want to do things the honorable way all of a sudden? Seeking justice for the women here. I thought you were the kick ass now, ask questions later type. Since when do you care about anyone but yourself?"

Erica was right. Months ago she would not think twice about Erica gutting Karev. But now her heart was no longer a complete icebox. Something had changed her. No… someone. And this is the way that this someone would want her to handle this. The blonde looked into Erica's eyes. "Since right now. You with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later<strong>

Dressed in a conservative business skirt and blouse, Addison Montgomery strutted through the entrance of Grace County prison. The redhead was dumbstruck when she received a call from Arizona Robbins yesterday morning. The blonde told her it was important but would not defer any details over the phone. She wanted to see Addison in person and this was why the redhead was here today.

A guard waved her through the visiting room where other inmates were seated at tables talking to their families, friends, or lawyers. Addison made her way through the tables and spotted Arizona sitting at the last table down the row. The blonde had a small stack of papers in front of her and was carefully staring at Addison as the redhead approached. She was sizing her up. Addison noticed this and made an effort to be at the top of her game. Arizona needed her for some reason and asked for her specifically. Addison aimed to please in her field.

"Hello, Arizona," Addison said, coming up to the table.

"Ms. Montgomery. Thank you, for coming," Arizona spoke politely.

Addison raised an eyebrow, but tried to hide her surprise in seeing Arizona's change in behavior. Gone was that rough exterior she saw months ago in the interrogation room. The redhead shook out of her thoughts and sat across from Arizona.

"Sure. And call me Addison. I must say, I was surprised to receive a call from you. When I gave you my card I never thought you would actually use it."

Arizona gave a ghost of a smile. "Look, I need your help with something. You're the only one I could think of to call."

"What can I do for you?"

The blonde pushed forward the small stack of papers in front of her towards Addison. "These are twenty-seven testimonies from women at this prison saying Alex Karev sexually assaulted them." Addison pulled her eyeglasses from her purse and began to scan over the words on the papers. "In each one of those they describe in detail what Karev did to them. Things he said. Things they saw."

"How did you get these?" Addison asked.

"A lot of convincing and asking around… but each woman wrote what happened to them. I had to write for two of them that could not write." The blonde became concerned when Addison frowned. "What's wrong?"

"The only problem with these Arizona is there's no hard evidence against Karev. No DNA or proof that he touched these women."

Arizona's expression dropped and disappoint mixed with anger settled in. She was afraid Addison would say that. "It took me a long time to gather that together and you're fucking telling me you can't do anything?"

"Arizona, I'm just telling you what my superiors will say. Or even a judge. Proof is the key."

"But it's _twenty-seven_ different women," the blonde argued.

Addison shook her head. "I understand that… and I believe you but-"

Arizona frowned, trying to think. "Okay… what if I told you, seventeen out of the twenty-seven women know that Karev has a big brown birthmark on his left pelvic bone." Addison's eyes flickered up to meet Arizona's. "Now, how would they know that unless they saw his dick?"

The redhead looked thoughtful before removing her reading glasses from her face. "That _is _something."

"Can you do anything?" Arizona asked, expectantly.

"Alright, folks. Visiting hours are over!" A guard announced to the room.

"It's possible. I'll look into this, Arizona. I promise. I think you may have something here. Are all these women willing to testify in court if it comes to that?"

"Definitely. We want this asshole to go down."

Addison nodded and began to stand up.

"Oh, and Addison?" the blonde stopped her. "Can you tell, uh…" Arizona hesitated and lowered her eyes. Addison looked at her curiously. "Just get back to me as soon as you can."

The redhead knew Arizona was about to mention Callie, but she just simply nodded. "I will."

Later that evening, a few knocks sounded at Callie's front door. The Latina stood up from the couch where she was watching a television show and opened the door. "Hey, Addie. Thanks for knocking. Didn't want the doorbell to wake up Jakey."

Addison stepped inside while Callie closed the door behind her. "It's no problem," she said, removing her coat. She threw it over the back of Callie's couch. "I think it's nice of you to give Mark and Lexie a break for the night."

"Yeah," Callie sighed. "Both of them haven't slept for weeks."

Jacob William Sloan was born 8 pounds, 5 ounces. A perfectly healthy baby boy. Mark and Lexie were thrilled and without any hesitation named Callie the Godmother. The Latina accepted and loved the now one month old little bundle of joy to death.

Addison and Callie settled themselves on the couch. "I didn't know you were the maternal type," Addison smiled.

"Of course I am," Callie pouted, acting as though she were insulted. "I used to take care of my little cousins all the time back in the day. I know a lot about babies."

Addison smiled.

"So, to what do I owe this late night visit from you?" the Latina asked.

"Guess where I went today."

"Um… where?"

"None other than your old stomping ground, Grace County Prison."

"Oh, yeah? You have a new case or something?"

"It's kind of new."

Callie frowned. "What do you mean it's kind of new?"

"I took a statement from an inmate today."

"Okay…" the Latina warily replied.

"The inmate I spoke to was Arizona, Callie…" Addison carefully stated.

A pang of fear gripped Callie's heart. "Arizona? Well, is she okay? Did someone hurt her? It was that bastard Karev. Did he do something to her? I swear to God if he touched her I'll kill him. He's-"

"Callie!" the redhead interjected, stopping the Latina's rant. "Arizona is fine… but it does involve Karev. She called me to file a complaint against him. Well… twenty-seven complaints actually."

The brunette furrowed her brows. "Twenty-seven?"

"It seems blondie is quite the little investigator. She's been spending the last two months gathering statements from women in the prison who have been sexually attacked by Karev."

Callie raised her eyebrows in astonishment and a slight smile pulled at the corner of her lips. "Really?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah, believe it or not."

Callie smiled fully, thinking of the blonde. She felt proud of Arizona. The blonde was showing some initiative that she cared for others. That warmed Callie's heart to the core and caused her feelings for the blonde to jump back to where it was three months ago. Callie shook out of her thoughts and looked at Addison. The redhead was smiling at her. "What?"

"You are _so _still in love with her."

Callie let out an embarrassed laugh and shook her head. "Whatever, Addison. Do you think you can build a case for her? Will those written statements be enough?"

"I'm willing to give it a whirl. I may even have cause to arrest that son of a bitch."

"Whaaa!" a baby cry sounded from Callie's bedroom. Little Jakey was now awake from his nap.

"Oh, baby time. Adult talk is over," Callie said, standing from the couch.

"Oh, can I see him? I love babies," the redhead asked, hopefully.

Callie smiled brightly and chuckled at Addison's enthusiasm. "Sure."

They headed back to the bedroom to go check on the crying one month old baby. "Hey, you want to grab lunch on Thursday?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later… Thursday<strong>

"Alex Karev, we have been ordered to escort you to an internal affairs interrogation. It is in regards to inappropriate actions with inmates at your place of employment, Grace County Prison. You have the right-"

"Whoa, whoa…" Karev cut in, interrupting the two officers at this front door. "You have no right to come to my home and blindside me like this."

"We do indeed, sir. I have a warrant for your arrest and to take you into the interrogation meeting as soon as possible," the other officer said.

"Now?" Karev asked incredulously.

"Yes, sir. Please put your hands behind your back, Officer Karev."

"Let me put some shoes on." Alex let out a small chuckle and shook his head, going back into his apartment briefly. After throwing on some boots he came back to the door and turned around. "This is unbelievable…" he grumbled.

"We're just following orders, sir." As the handcuffs clicked around Karev's wrists, the officer continued to read him his rights. "You have the right to have an attorney present-"

"Yeah, yeah… I don't need any stinkin' attorney. I'm innocent."

The two policemen escorted Karev to the police vehicle and drove him to the Internal Affairs building.

"Hey, I remember you." Karev said, as he entered the interrogation room.

Addison and her co-worker, Owen. sat at a large table. Both of them looked at the correctional officer as he came closer.

"Please take a seat," Owen said.

Karev gladly took a sat in the chair across from the two agents. He was as calm and cool as ever. "I thought my case was settled."

"Oh, it was," Addison replied. "This is in regards to a different case. All we need you to do is answer a few questions for us."

Karev shrugged. "Absolutely. I want this resolved as soon as possible."

"Please note that this interrogation is being recorded," Owen stated.

Karev nodded.

"Officer Karev," Addison began. "Do you know why you are being questioned today?"

"Um, not really ma'am. The officers who brought me here said there are claims that I was… inappropriate with some women?" Karev stated in a form of a question, playing dumb.

"Yes, that is correct," Owen replied. "Are these accusations true? Have you sexually assaulted any of the inmates at Grace County?"

"No, absolutely not, sir. I would never touch any of those women. I'm just doing my job, keeping the peace."

Addison almost felt like vomiting upon hearing Karev feign his innocence. Lying bastard. The redheaded woman took a moment to hold in her own personal thoughts and remain professional. "Are you aware that there have been two previous complaints of sexual assault against you in the past, but they were dropped?"

"I think I do recall that , yes. But it was determined that those women had a person vendetta against me. I was proven innocent. They were liars."

"Right," Addison deadpanned. She opened her file in front of her and took out the statements that Arizona had given her. She pushed them to Karev across the table.

"What's this?"

"Statements from twenty-seven different women at Grace County. All of them claim that they have been sexually assaulted by you. Are you going call all of them liars too?"

Karev scrunched his face in confusion and shook his head. "Look, I don't know what this is. I never sexually assaulted anyone."

"Seventeen out of the twenty-seven women claim that you have a dark brown birthmark on your left pelvic bone."

The smug look on Karev's face dropped somewhat as he stared at Addison, challenging her. "I am a respected officer at Grace County. I've been there for over six years now. Warden Webber will even vouch for me."

"Do you… have… a birthmark… Officer Karev?" Addison firmly repeated the question.

Karev licked his dry lips and chuckled nervously. "I want a lawyer," he replied.

Owen shook his head. "It's too late for that now, Officer Karev. You are officially in the custody of internal affairs. You cannot summon an attorney in the middle of an interrogation. Our system doesn't work that way, especially for allegations of this degree. You had your chance to call an attorney before walked into this room."

Karev folded his arms. "Well, I am not answering your question."

"Why? It's a simple question, Officer Karev, and we need an answer," Addison stated. "Unless you have something to hide."

Karev defiantly raised his chin. "Alright, no. I do not have a birthmark."

"And you're willing to prove that of course… right?" Addison asked.

"What? You want me to strip right here?' Karev asked with a hint of laughter.

"Of course not. The officers will take you into the back room here and check for the distinguishing mark."

Karev began to visibly sweat and his eyes shifted from side to side. "Yeah, sure. If that's what it takes."

Owen looked to the two officers at the door. "Will you gentlemen please escort Officer Karev to the back? Please check for a birthmark on his left pelvic area."

The officers nodded and within moments they were in the adjoined backroom. Addison and Owen waited patiently at the table for their return. Suddenly, there was yelling and commotion coming from behind the closed door. A gunshot was fired. Owen and Addison scrambled under the table, taking cover.

Callie was just entering the Internal Affairs building. She was to have lunch with Addison that afternoon and agreed to meet her friend in her office. As Callie was walking down a corridor she heard gunfire. She quickly unholstered her weapon and headed towards the sound.

The backroom door burst open and Karev stepped into the interrogation room. One of the officers was now a shield gripped tightly in front of him. Karev spotted Addison and Owen under the table and pointed the gun at them.

"Get from under there agents. I see you," he snarled. When they did not move right away he became agitated. "Move it!" he shouted.

Unarmed, Addison and Owen climbed from under the table with their hands up. Karev's eyes were shifting like crazy between the both of them. Insanity, clearly in his eyes.

"Don't do this Alex," Owen calmly said.

"Shut up!" Karev yelled, pointing the barrel at Owen. "I'm not going to prison." He then turned the gun against the temple of his human shield. "I just wanted to have a little fun. All those bitches had to do was keep their mouths shut!"

Callie approached the outside of the room, while innocent civilians ran past her in the hallway. She could hear voices behind the door and was clearly able to identify one of them was Karev.

"Alex, just put the gun down," Addison began. "No one has to die today."

Karev gripped the poor officer tighter against his chest and began to shuffle over to the exiting door. He turned the gun back on Addison and Owen. "No, I think someone has to. I think maybe all of us."

Callie quietly opened the door a crack and saw that Karev had his back to the door. She quickly opened it fully and placed the barrel of the gun against his head. "Let him go Karev," the Latina ordered. "And drop the gun."

Karev smiled, recognizing the voice behind him. "Callie girl. Welcome to the party."

Addison and Owen looked on in horror, fearing what would happen next. Callie stood firm. "There's nowhere else to go, Karev. It's over."

Karev shakes his head. "It's not over until I say!" He forcefully pushes the officer to the ground and whirls on Callie. The Latina quickly steps back and pulls the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later…<strong>

"So, he had knocked out one of the officers in the backroom and used the other as a shield?" Arizona asked.

She and Addison were once again talking in the visitor's area of Grace County. "Yeah..." the redhead replied. "Once he realized he was caught, he just snapped. If Callie had not shown up when she did, who knows what would have happened."

Arizona smiled slightly at the mention of Callie's name. "I know. I read it in the paper. I wish she had killed that asshole… but I guess shooting him in the arm and letting him rot in prison will work."

Addison nodded in agreement and studied the blonde for a moment. No longer able to contain her thoughts, she spoke. "She misses you, ya know."

The blonde sighed heavily and shook her head. "Please don't, Addison…" Arizona drawled.

"Do you miss her?" the redhead pushed. Arizona bit her bottom lip, hesitant with her answer. Addison smiled in amusement. "It's okay to miss someone, Arizona."

The blonde seemed uncomfortable as she averted her eyes and fidgeted with her hands. "That's not who I am," Arizona struggled to explain. "I haven't missed anyone since…" the blonde chose not to finish the sentence. She was not going to bring up her father to this woman. "I don't miss people."

"Well," Addison's lips twitched with a smile. "It's okay to miss _certain _people."

"I'm not having this conversation," the blonde warned.

"Okay, fine," the redhead said, raising her hands in defeat. "But you did prove you care about people. You stopped the women here from being tortured by Karev."

Arizona nodded slightly and avoided eye contact. She knew she had done a good deed but was uncomfortable with the praise involved. "Yeah, well… I'm still stuck in this shithole for another year."

"Oh, that's the other thing I wanted to mention. Your sentence has been set back to original time." Arizona's eyes widened in disbelief and Addison grinned. "Since Karev confessed… you no longer are being punished with additional time to serve."

"So, that means…"

"You'll be out of here in less than five months."

The blonde could not contain the dimpled smile that overtook her features. It was the first time Addison saw that and she thought it was adorable. Arizona stood up and outstretched her hand. "Thank you, Addison."

The redhead stood up as well and gladly took Arizona's hand in her own. "You're welcome, Arizona." They gave each other a firm shake and then released hands.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Arizona said, sitting back down.

Addison raised an eyebrow and sat down as well. "Yes?"

"Can you um… not mention any of this to Callie?"

"Ah…" Addison grimaced. "She kind of already knows, Arizona."

The blonde rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Geez… since you two fucked each other's brains out you're just the best of friends, huh?"

Addison's mouth was agape and her mouth went dry. Arizona had rendered her speechless.

"What? You thought I didn't know about your hookup on the beach?"

"Well, no, I..." the redhead fumbled, clearly embarrassed. Her cheeks began to heat up. "Did Callie tell you?" Addison frowned.

Arizona smirked and stood from the table. "Thanks again for your help, Addison. I'll see you around."

The redhead watched Arizona as she was escorted out of the large room. "Callie, you are so dead," Addison mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you're thinking... Lay it on me.**


	10. Final Chapter

**A/N: Yes, this is the final chapter. I KNOW… but I feel I have drawn out this story for as long as it needs to go and I hope I closed it respectfully enough for you all to be happy with it. Also, many of you thought there was a cliffhanger between Addison and Callie, but there isn't. Addison was just mumbling to herself because she felt embarrassed that Arizona knew of her and Callie's roll in the 'sand.' That's all. I should have made that more clear. Sorry about that. But anyway... Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**One week later…**

Arizona was leisurely sitting up in her bunk, reading a technology magazine. Nothing more eventful had happened since putting Alex Karev away. The ladies of the prison had high respect for her and that was about all an inmate needed to make it out of prison alive. All the blonde wanted now was to quietly finish her time and get the hell out of Grace County.

Hearing the locks of her solitary cell door opening, she looked up to see who was entering. It was a guard, Cristina Yang. "Mail, Robbins." She came into the small room and tossed one envelope on the bed.

The blonde frowned. She never got mail. After Yang left, Arizona picked up the envelope and read the sender's name. Addison Montgomery. Curious, she opened the mail and discovered it was a handwritten letter. The blonde's eyes scanned to the bottom of the page and she saw that is was not from Addison, but from Callie. Arizona's heart began to pound in her chest and seemed to reach her ears. It was from Callie. The blonde took a deep breath and began to read.

_Dearest Arizona,_

_This was the only way I could contact you without raising suspicion. I just wanted to say that I can't tell you how proud I am of your courage and determination to take down that bastard Karev. It made me happy that you showed how much you care for others. That makes me love you even more. Yes, I still love you and I miss you. The way we left things when we last saw each other was awful. I regret every angry word I said to you. I didn't mean it. I find myself crying sometimes when I think about what we said to each other. You're such a beautiful person Arizona and I wish you saw that in yourself. I saw it every time I looked into your beautiful blue eyes. _

_You do not have to respond to this letter. I don't want to pressure you. I just wanted to let you know I'm still willing to give "us" a chance. I'll be patient and I'll wait for you because you're worth it. So, so worth it. It's scary falling in love, but at least we'd be scared together._

_I love you, Arizona Robbins. You've changed my life forever. I hope to see you again._

_Love, Calliope_

A lone tear fell down Arizona's cheek and her heart fluttered with warmth. Callie still loved her. Now, the question was… what was she going to do about it?

* * *

><p><strong>5 months later…<strong>

Today was the day. Arizona's release date was finally here and Callie was a nervous wreck. Would the blonde try to get in touch with her? Would she ever see Arizona again? Would her heart be broken? All Callie had to hang onto was hope. She wanted more than anything to be right there outside the gates of Grace County when Arizona walked out but she thought better of it for two reasons. One, it would look suspicious and two, Arizona gave no indication that she even wanted to see Callie in the first place.

Regardless, the Latina held high hopes. Callie made sure her entire house was clean, cooked a dinner, and even took the day off. She did not want to miss any chance of Arizona possibly trying to contact her.

* * *

><p>With an expired driver's license and $124 bucks in her pocket, Arizona walked out of Grace County prison a free woman. She had no idea where to go… well she had one idea, but pure nervousness of taking that final leap was holding her back. Instead, the blonde took a taxi into the city and found a cheap motel to stay in. She stayed in that motel the entire day, needing to straighten out her head.<p>

She was free… yes. Someone out there loved her… yes. Why couldn't she just go for it? The blonde sat on the full-sized motel bed and dug into her bag. She pulled out Callie's letter and began to read it. This must have been the thousandth time. She practically had the damn thing memorized. As she read over Callie's loving words, tears came to her eyes, as it did almost every time. Arizona was now so close to gaining true happiness. All she had to do was step out that door and go get it.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" the blonde chastised herself to the empty room. She buried her face in her hands and cried harder.

* * *

><p>Nothing. The Latina did not hear one word from Arizona on the first day of the blonde's release. The second day… the same. And on the third day, Callie decided she must have mixed up the dates. Investigating, she went through the prison records at her job and looked up Arizona's status on the computer. Arizona's status: Released as of <em>three days ago date.<em> That confirmed it. The blonde was out there somewhere but did not care to contact Callie.

By the end of this day, the brunette had given up hope. Arizona had moved on and did not want to see her. I guess what she felt was not how Arizona felt. That letter was Callie's final effort to reach out and express her love. Not in the mood to cook, Callie ordered pizza, called Addison over for a few hours, and they pigged out on the sofa. She felt stupid for thinking Arizona would ever contact her.

Callie was working on her third slice of pizza as she and Addison sat and watched an old movie in the den. A bottle of red wine and a box of half eaten pizza were on the coffee table in front of them. Addison took a sip of the red liquid from her glass. "I'm sorry, Callie," she genuinely spoke.

"Yeah, well… what was I thinking, right?" Callie mumbled. "What starts as a disaster, ends as a disaster…" She put her half eaten pizza slice on her plate and picked up her glass of wine. "I'm an idiot."

Addison shook her head. "No, you're not. Love is the idiot. You're great."

Callie chuckled lightly. "Sure, I am." She downed the rest of the drink in her glass and gave a satisfied smack. "Thinking an emotionally disturbed inmate would ever love me? Yeah, I'm really great," Callie deadpanned. The brunette sank back into the couch. "I never should have written that letter. I probably scared her off."

"Callie, if anything that letter should have helped her realize how much you love her. I know if you had written that stuff to me, I'd totally be banging you right now."

"Gee, thanks," Callie replied, halfheartedly.

Addison sincerely looked at the woman next to her on the couch. "I mean it, Cal, you're… smart, beautiful, and strong. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

Callie's eyes connected with caring light gray ones across from her.

"In my opinion, Arizona was a fool for letting you go…" the redhead gently spoke.

The brunette curiously regarded her friend. "Addison, are you coming on to me?"

The redhead blinked and shook her head. "No! You dork! I'm just telling you you're great," Addison smiled.

Callie laughed and shook her head. "Oh, good 'cause… I think I'm taking a break from women and relationships for a while."

Addison nodded with a smile. "Amen… and on that note," the redhead began to stand from the couch. "I have to get going."

"No, you have to stay longer," Callie whined. "I'm not over my depression."

"I've got a meeting in the morning, Cal. I wish I could stay."

Callie sighed and placed her wine glass on the table. "Fine, just leave me. But there's no guarantee I'll still be alive tomorrow."

Addison rolled her eyes at Callie's dramatization before leaning over to kiss her friend on the forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright…" the brunette pouted. She got up from the couch and followed Addison to the door.

They hugged briefly and Addison looked into the Latina's eyes. "You'll get through this. And I'll be right here whenever you need me."

Callie smiled softly and gave a nod. "Thanks, Addie."

After brushing her teeth and getting into her usual nightwear, boxers and a tank top, Callie climbed into her bed for the night. As the Latina curled herself up under the covers and closed her eyes, she tried to eliminate Arizona from her thoughts. Feeling the effects of the wine takeover, she soon drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later…<strong>

"Calliope…" a voice whispered.

Still asleep, Callie furrowed her eyebrows; an unknown and faint voice slightly disturbing her. She decided it was nothing and ignored it.

"Calliope…" the voice said again.

There it was again. The brunette slowly blinked her eyes open, looking at the ceiling. She knew that voice. "God…" the Latina breathed. "Now, I'm hearing her in my dreams…"

"Callie!" the voice whispered more firmly. The brunette heard the voice loud and clear this time and could tell it was in the room with her. Callie quickly looked to the right and saw a figure standing over her, next to the bed. Before she could react, one hand was over her mouth and another firmly holding her shoulder down. She began to panic.

"Calliope, it's okay, it's me…" the voice calmly reassured.

Callie's eyes took a moment to adjust in the darkened room. Her heartbeat and panic began to calm when she saw who was standing over her bed. The hand was removed from her mouth. "Arizona? How-"

"Shh…" the blonde countered, placing a single finger on Callie's lips.

Callie felt her comforter and sheets being lifted from her body as Arizona slipped under the sheets. Her warm body now covering Callie's. The brunette gasped and shivered as their bodies came into contact. Arizona was fully on top of Callie's body and the temperature in the room seemed to sky rocket. They were both breathing raggedly with their lips inches away from each other.

"God, you feel so good…" Arizona practically moaned, as her body pressed against Callie's.

It was then that Callie realized that Arizona was completely nude. That perfect hot body she had dreamed of touching once more was flush against her. Her breasts, her stomach, her hips, her scent. It was overwhelming all of Callie's senses. All the Latina could do was whimper and try to catch her breath. The sudden throbbing between her legs was inevitable as those alluring blue eyes had her pinned to the spot.

Never breaking eye contact, Arizona gently grasped both of Callie's wrists and placed them on either side of the brunette's head. The blonde smiled lightly as she saw the surprise, arousal and happiness in the brunette's eyes. She brought her lips dangerously closer to Callie's. "I'm ready to be scared together…" she whispered.

The brunette took a breath, not believing this was actually happening. Arizona leaned to the side of Callie's face and brought her lips near the Latina's ear. "I love you, Calliope…" Arizona breathed.

Callie gasped with happiness and felt her heart expand three times larger at Arizona's words. All of the hurt and fear of the blonde never returning, evaporated in an instant. She could not stop the tears of joy coming to the surface.

Arizona saw this and felt her own emotion beginning to stir. "I've loved you for a long time…" the blonde got out. Arizona saw the tears beginning in the Latina's eyes. "Please, don't cry…" she whispered, voice shaky.

The Latina lightly shook her head as a few tears escaped. "I've wanted to hear you say that for so long…" the brunette breathed.

Arizona swallowed. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long," the blonde whispered back.

"Are you really here?" the Latina asked softly. Her voice full of hope and vulnerability.

"I'm here…" Arizona whispered back.

The blonde slowly slipped her tongue out of her mouth and teasingly trailed it across the brunette's lower lip. Callie shivered with excitement and opened her mouth slightly. Within seconds, the blonde's hot tongue snaked inside and both women moaned at the sensation. The Latina's shifted her hips upward, rubbing Arizona in just the right spot. The blonde whimpered softly and slid her tongue further into Callie's inviting mouth. Callie moaned and readily sucked the blonde's hot tongue. As the kiss deepened, both of them soon became deeply aroused. Their need to have each other was too hard to deny. Letting go of the brunette's wrists, Arizona dug her fingers in Callie's dark hair and pushed her body into Callie's. She began to grind into the front of the Latina's boxers and Callie could feel the heat between Arizona's legs. Both of them moaning and groaning as they gained pleasurable friction. Their hips moved as one.

Needing to take a breath for air, the kiss slowly ended. Both of them gasping heavily for air. Arizona looked deeply into those dark brown eyes and knew she had made the right choice. This woman loved her… and she loved her back with all her heart. Now, was the time to prove it.

The Latina raised her hand and gently brushed back Arizona's blonde strands behind her ear. "I must be dreaming…" Callie whispered. Her hands trailed down Arizona's toned back. "This can't be real…"

Arizona shifted her body slightly in order to reach between their bodies. Her hand travelled down the front Callie's boxers and came in contact with a plethora of warm wetness.

"Oh, fuck…" the Latina moaned.

Arizona grinned wickedly and held back a moan herself as she gently began to rub Callie's clit. "This feels pretty real to me…" the blonde purred.

"Mmm…" Callie hummed, as she pulled Arizona down for another kiss.

They were both hungry for each other. Desperate to make up for the lost time between them. Arizona slipped her hand from under Callie's boxers, making the brunette whimper at the loss. The blonde then broke the kiss and quickly sat up, straddling the brunette's hips. Callie relished this moment of seeing those beautiful breasts once more. She reached for them, only to have Arizona grab her wrists, stopping her.

"Uh-huh, you show me yours…" the blonde husked.

Callie was shaking with anticipation as she sat up and removed her shirt in one smooth movement. Arizona's gaze lingered on the Latina's beautiful breasts for a moment before cupping Callie's face and kissing her deeply. They fell back onto the bed and Callie ran her hands over the blonde's bare back. She could feel their nipples tightening as they brushed against each other.

Arizona broke the kiss and slowly began to trail her wet tongue down between Callie's breasts. The brunette shivered at the sensation and whimpered when the blonde's mouth latched to her right nipple.

"Oh, yes…" Callie moaned. She held onto Arizona's head, enjoying the blonde's talented tongue tease her dark bud.

Arizona hummed in delight as she teased the Latina. Her hands moved between their bodies and began to pull down Callie's boxers. The Latina caught on and helped Arizona remove her undergarment. The blonde cupped Callie's crotch and stroked her clit in a circular motion. Callie groaned in pleasure and began to move her hips to the blonde's rhythm. She reached up, behind Arizona's neck and brought the blonde down for a hard, deep kiss. Within seconds, Callie felt the blonde's fingers fill her completely.

"Oh, Arizona…" Callie cried, arching her back.

Hearing the Latina's pleasurable moan, Arizona plunged her fingers deeper, in and out of her lover, at a steady pace. She watched Callie's face as she concentrated on the movement of her fingers. Callie felt the pit of her stomach ignite into a fire. She was so close. The Latina opened her eyes and looked into those loving blue ones. It did not take long for her walls to tighten around the blonde's fingers.

"Arizoooona!" the Latina called out in pure ecstasy.

The blonde watched as Callie threw her head back and called her name. Arizona thought it was the most amazing and beautiful sight she had ever seen. It was something she wanted to see many more times in the future. "That's it, baby…" the blonde whispered. "I've got you."

As Callie continued to tremble with passion, Arizona kissed every accessible part of the Latina's heated flesh she could. Callie pulled the blonde up to her and captured her lips, kissing her passionately. When Arizona slowly pulled back, Callie looked deeply into those loving blue eyes. In that one look, Callie knew Arizona was finally there. Arizona was in the moment and giving all of herself to her.

"I love you so much…" Callie breathed against Arizona's lips.

The blonde grinned and gave the Latina another quick kiss. "I love you too…" Arizona kissed Callie's cheek. She leaned back and looked into dark brown eyes mischievously. "Now, what do I get?" Arizona teased.

The Latina's eyes became glazed over and all Arizona saw was pure lust. "Climb on…" Callie suggested.

Arizona raised an eyebrow, making sure it was okay.

"Believe me, I want you to."

Hearing the Latina's eagerness to taste her made Arizona even more excited. She climbed up and positioned her sex over Callie's mouth. Shivering with anticipation, she slowly lowered herself. Her body quivered with pleasure as she felt Callie's tongue slide inside of her.

Callie hummed her enjoyment as she feasted on the blonde. Arizona began to move her hips in a steady rhythm and let out a gratifying moan. Just knowing it was Callie eating her out, drove her closer to the edge.

"Oh, Callie… yeah, baby. Just like that..." Arizona panted.

The Latina worked her tongue faster, Arizona rode her harder, and soon an overpowering orgasm shook the blonde's body. Callie continued to lick the blonde's center as tremors of pleasure continued to flow through Arizona's body. Not wanting to squish her lover, Arizona moved herself off of Callie and laid her head on the Latina's shoulder. She was exhausted.

"Oh, my God… that was fucking amazing…" the blonde husked erotically.

Callie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled triumphantly. She wrapped the blonde in her arms and held her close. "I've always liked how you taste..." she whispered, kissing Arizona on the head.

After taking a short break, they were soon in the throes of passion once again. They made love throughout the night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

In the early morning hours, Callie released a content hum before opening her eyes. She stretched her hand out beside her, expecting to feel a warm body. All she felt was cold sheets. The Latina sat up with a start when she realized no one was in the bed with her. It was empty. Callie rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. She was alone. A pang of fear struck her.

"Arizona!" the brunette called in a panic. "Arizona!"

Suddenly, the blonde rushed to the bedroom doorway, nearly falling in the process. "What is it? What's wrong?" Arizona asked, coming into the room. She had on one of Callie's bathrobes.

Callie let out a breath of relief. "Oh..." the Latina buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

"I was trying to work that coffee maker of yours, but I can't figure it out," the blonde shrugged.

Callie looked at Arizona as the blonde sat on the bed beside her. "I just thought… I don't know."

The blonde smiled, dimples full bloom. She placed an arm around Callie's body. "I'm not running away this time. Not anymore."

The Latina chuckled lightly, feeling silly for freaking out. "I'm sorry. It's just, when I woke up alone…"

Arizona raised her other hand and softly stroked the side of Callie's face. "You don't have to be sorry. You had every right to have that fear that I would leave you… and that's my fault." The blonde held both of Callie's hands in her own and looked softly into those brown eyes she adored. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way," Arizona spoke seriously. "But I'm done pushing you away." Arizona stared into Callie's eyes. "Do you believe me?" the blonde asked.

The brunette nodded. "You're here… right now, with me." Callie leaned forward so their foreheads were touching and closed her eyes. "I believe you…" she whispered.

Arizona took a breath of relief. They basked in that moment for a minute or so, enjoying the closeness. After a while, the blonde spoke.

"I erased my personal records," Arizona said.

"What?"

The blonde leaned back and looked into Callie's eyes. "Remember how you couldn't find a single thing about my past except my criminal records?"

"Yeah."

"Well… a few years back, I hacked into the system. I deleted everything about my father's death the foster homes... and abuse…"

"Why?" the brunette gently asked.

The blonde shrugged helplessly. "I wanted to make it seem like it never existed… to erase that part of my life. I figured, if it wasn't physically there on file… if no one could read it or see it… it didn't happened. I did it to make myself feel better." Arizona sadly shook her head. "It didn't do a damn thing…"

The brunette nodded. "I can still understand why you did it though…" Callie said. "Those were painful and scary years that you went through. I think I would have done the same thing… but I couldn't because I'm not a computer nerd like you," the brunette teased.

Arizona's face broke into a smile and she climbed on top of Callie, straddling her hips. She then wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, holding her close. They both inhaled each other's scent, taking comfort in each other.

"I'm ready now, Calliope…" the blonde whispered. "I'm ready to love you… and be loved by you."

Callie let out a breath and smiled against the blonde's neck. She then placed sweet butterfly kisses and nips on Arizona's neck, making the blonde laugh out loud. This new sound was music to the Latina's ears. Callie lifted her head and looked into the blonde's sparkling blue eyes. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh," Callie smiled softly. "I like it."

Arizona blushed slightly and brushed some hair behind Callie's ear. She stared into the brunette's eyes with pure adoration.

"God… I really love you," Callie breathed.

Arizona felt so much love for the woman before her. This was it. This was the thing she had been missing. She felt like a fool for trying to push it away. The blonde smiled glumly and cupped the Latina's cheek. "I love you too, Calliope. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

Callie chuckled lightly and shook her head. "It's okay."

"No, it isn't," the blonde replied, seriously looking into Callie's eyes. "I really hurt you. Didn't I?" Arizona stated this more than asked.

The brunette lowered her gaze, clearly remembering the hurt Arizona had caused her. But no matter what the consequence, she could not resist the fiery blonde. That is why she left. She thought Arizona would never love her in return. Callie raised her eyes and smiled lightly. "Yes…" she whispered.

The blonde gave her lover a sympathetic look, feeling terrible for the way she acted months ago. She had played with Callie like she was a toy. A physical object she could do with what she pleased. But that all changed. She soon began to feel something for the Latina she could not describe and she kept fighting it. It was a shame it took Callie's leaving in order for her to realize this.

"But I still loved you," Callie confessed in a soft whisper. "I couldn't help it."

Arizona leaned in and brushed her lips against the brunette's in a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Calliope. I'm so, so sorry. What I felt for you was so… overwhelming and new, I didn't know how to handle it."

"I know…" Callie nodded. "That's exactly what I felt for you. But we're here now… together."

Arizona smiled softly and kissed Callie's lips, making the brunette tingle all the way to her toes. Only Arizona could ever make her feel that way with a kiss.

A moment later, the Latina began to wonder about one more thing. "Arizona, how come you didn't come here the day you got out? I thought you were gone forever when I didn't hear from you."

Arizona sighed heavily. "After I got out, the first thing I wanted to do was come here… but I… I was so afraid."

"Why?" Callie asked softly.

The blonde shook her head, trying to find the right words. "Callie, you're so amazing. You're beautiful, caring, and sexy. I love everything about you. And the fact that you love me back is insane. I still can't believe it. So, when I was finally free to come to you… I got cold feet the first couple days. I just wanted to be completely ready… and be all the woman you want me to be… I'm sorry."

Callie stroked the side of Arizona's face and leaned in gently kissing the blonde's pink lips. "You _are_ all the woman I want," Callie smiled. "I'm glad you decided to finally show up," the brunette smiled softly.

One of Arizona's hands traveled down the valley between Callie's breasts, making the Latina quiver. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Arizona purred, lifting a seductive eyebrow.

"Well…" Callie drawled out. The brunette swiftly whipped their bodies around and soon she had Arizona pinned beneath her. The blonde giggled. "You showing up naked in my room last night was a _really_ good start."

"Hmm…" the blonde purred. "I hoped that would break the ice. I wasn't sure if you would want me or…"

"Are you kidding me? A beautiful woman crawled into my bed. Naked. What else was I supposed to do?"

Arizona smiled and Callie loved the sight of those dimples. They kissed once more… then again, and soon they were sharing a deep passionate kiss. After several moments, Callie suddenly broke the liplock. "Um, Arizona?"

"Yeah…"

"How did you get in my house, by the way?"

The blonde smirked. "Don't you remember how I ended up in prison? I'm pretty good at breaking and entering."

"Oh… right," the Latina smiled. Callie rolled onto her back and pulled the blonde on top of her. "Now kiss me."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've enjoyed this journey with all of you and thank you for taking the time to read this AU of the lovely Callie and Arizona. Until we meet again.**


End file.
